My little secret
by Angelsorceress
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura, I have been the schools nobody since I enrolled and I don't plan on changing it anytime soon. Sad thing is, I am currently dating Uchiha Sasuke who is also known as the school heartthrob. Shocked? So am I. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue

_Summary: My name is Haruno Sakura, I am (un)known as the schools nobody. You'd think that with my pink hair and green eyes I'd stand out...but hey! This is high school-EVERYTHING is upside down. So now that you know me here's a little fact that you might find interesting: I am currently dating Uchiha Sasuke A.K.A The schools heartthrob_

* * *

Have you ever heard the quote, "What goes around comes around?"

Oh, you have?

Well, let me tell you something; that quote has absolutely NO RELATION, in my life.

The quote, "Nothing is what it seems," however, is related to my life.

My name is Haruno Sakura, I am a seventeen year old senior, and am currently in my high school prom standing next to my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, who has just PROPOSED to me. I know, it's kind of freaky. I mean, who would have thought that the most popular boy in Konoha high would actually fall in love with a nobody like me!?

I sure as hell didn't.

You see, the only reason why Sasuke had even started speaking to me in the first place was for revenge. Apparently, his girlfriend-well, ex-girlfriend-had cheated on him-which is practically a sin, in girl world anyway. I mean, who in the world would be brave enough to cheat on THE Uchiha Sasuke?

You're probably wondering where I fit into all over this.

Simple actually; he needed to get back at Brie-the girl who cheated on him-by dating the schools geekiest girl(Who also happened to be the girl she hated the most), ergo me.

I never really liked the idea in the first place; in fact, I don't even remember why I said yes…but bottom line is that I agreed to the deal and somehow ended up falling for him.

I looked back into his onyx eyes to see if there was any hint of him joking.

There wasn't.

He was dead serious on his proposal.

Shit.

"Sasu-"

He cut me off by crashing his lips onto mine; one arm cushioned my neck so I didn't move as his tongue entered my mouth. His free hand seemed to roam up and down my arm, eventually moving it to my back so I was even closer than before-if that was even possible-.

I was lost in my thoughts, so it took me a while to react to the kiss-but when I did, he moved his arm that was on my neck around to my back

After a while we had broken apart, my heart beating as fast as a race car-which usually happened after he kissed me, or even touched me.

Sauske and I stared at each in an awkward silence-my cheeks lighting up red. He reached out his hand; and in a quick-yet gentle-movement, grabbed hold on my chin, keeping it up with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Marry Me." He repeated.

I bit my lip. I dare not look at him in the eyes.

How the hell am I supposed to break up with him now!?

Damn it! Why the hell did my life have to become so complicated!?

Well, I bet you're wondering why I'm planning on breaking up with him. Don't get me wrong! It isn't because I no longer love him anymore, believe me; Hell would freeze over before that'd happen.

I don't really know where or how to begin to tell you the reason why I HAVE to break up with him. For you to even begin to comprehend, you'll have to go back to the time when I was a nobody…when nobody even knew my name.

Back to the time when I believed that love only existed in fairytales.

That's right; I'm taking you back to my first day as a high school senior.


	2. Hey Naruto!

_Angel: Thanks for reviewing guys!! I really enjoyed reading them! haha! I just hope I was able to reply to each and every one of you wonderful people! Thanks also to those who offered to be my BETA! I look forward to us working together soon! _

_I also wanna tell you guys in advance that this chapter might not be that long, I'm sorry about that! I kinda have a hectic schedule at the moment and I couldn't allow myself to procrastinate this chapter any longer…although I've procrastinated a whole bunch of my projects hehehe! _

_Oh!! And I might be switching to third person every once in awhile! Just a heads up! _

_I think that's it! _

_May I now present…The first chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: First day!**

6 AM

RING! RING! RING! RI-!

SLAM!

My hand cut off the infernal noise before it could reach the fourth ring. I rolled over the other side of the bed-facing away from the clock.

I immediately regretted the action when a wave of pain went though the whole right side of my body.

I lay down on my back immediately after the pain lessened. My left hand slowly went up and held my right shoulder, I flinched in pain.

I knew that what had happened last night would leave a bruise.

* * *

Flashback

"_Where have you been!?"_

"_S-sorry father, I had to buy some notebooks for school…"_

"_Ha! Do you expect me to believe that shit bitch!? You were probably out being a slut like your mom was!"_

_Slap!_

_I fell on the floor  
_

"_My mother was not a slut!"_

_Silence filled the room_

"_What did you just say." It was a demand, not a question _

"_I-I-I-I mean, I didn't mean to-to-to-"_

_I flinched in pain as he pulled me up from the floor by my right shoulder. He brought me closer to his face, his eyes filled with furry and hate as he began to speak  
_

"_Don't you ever answer back to me again. You hear me girl?" _

_He threw me-right side first- towards the wall after that. He was a few steps away from exiting the living room, when he looked over his shoulder with a glare_

"_You're forgetting that I can kill you anytime I want. You slip like that one more time and I may just let you join your bitch of a mother in hell."_

_I was in too much pain to defend my mom and at the same time too scared to take him up on his threat. _

End of flashback

* * *

I sighed and slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed, cringing as another wave of pain came.

This was just another normal day.

That was just another beating.

And yet…why do I feel like something big is about to happen?

My inner mind was crackling at that thought.

**We've been nobodies since the dawn of time girl! What makes you think that just because it's our first day as seniors that it'll all change!? **

My head snapped up when my inner self said the words FIRST DAY

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!

That's why I set the damn clock at 6 AM! It's the first day of my last year as a high school student! –Thank Kami for that!

You all might be wondering…Why the hell am I grateful that it's the first day of school?

Well…it's not because I get to see my friends-Trust me! I have no friends what so ever! except for one, but he moved away three years ago.

Not because I get to be a senior-As if! I don't see the point in getting all hyped up just because we can push the freshmen around!

And it's not because I look forward to school-then again, it is better than staying in this hell hole

The only reason why I'm grateful that it's the first day of school today…is because today- brings me a step closer to my freedom A.K.A college which will bring me away from my school and away from my dad.

-

-

-

I had just gotten out of the shower-I was clad in nothing but a towel-when I realized the amount of the scars, cuts and bruises I had gained throughout the summer.

There was the usual abundant small cuts and bruises on both my arms and a few on my legs. The time to time gashes-and bruises still- on my face, and, the time and again MAJOR bruise on well…whatever the bastard could lay his hands on whenever he was feeling more of an ass then he normally felt.

In this case it was located on the upper part of my right shoulder-it was a dark purple and blue color mixed with black, it other words…it didn't look pretty.

The only thing that stood out from the ordinary was a deep slit on my left wrist.

What's so special about it you may ask? Well, unlike the other injuries I have, THIS wasn't created by my dad.

Nope.

THIS was done by ME.

It wasn't an accident.

I was actually trying to kill myself.

Scary right?

Don't get me wrong! I'm not one of those the-world-hates-me-so-I-must-suffer-by-cutting-myself-to-death kind of person.

But c'mon! Spend two days in my shoes and you'd try to kill yourself too!

I was about to get away with it to you know, death I mean. The only reason why I'm here right now is because my dad got home early from the MOB meeting

What?

Didn't I tell you he was a mob boss?

No?

Well he is, but that's another story.

So anyways, he came home early from the _Business_ _Meeting_ and saw me on the kitchen floor with my blood all over the floor and a knife a few feet away from my hand.

The way he saved my life was strange too.

At first I thought I actually saw him worried about me for a second or two-but of course I was at the brink of unconsciousness so I probably just imagined it.

Then he started laughing and saying stuff like:

"You think you can get away from me just like that?" or

"If you wanted to kill yourself you could've jumped off from the roof or stabbed yourself through the heart" and my favorite

"When we get back from the hospital you better clean this shit off the floor girl. I don't want stains on the new tiles"

When we arrived at the hospital I swear that my dad could've won a Grammy right there!

He had the doctors and nurses putty in his hands!

He had tears and the tragic My-daughter-was-ALMOST-killed-by-a-drug-addict-which-would-explain-the-injuries story going on.

When we got home from the hospital, my life went back to normal-except I kept on getting calls from the Police department asking about the drug addict. According to my dad, apparently, he has purple hair, an eye patch and was missing his two front teeth-where he got that I will never know.

Of course that was all a lie-the drug addict part anyway.

-

-

-

It took me forever to get all dressed up for school; my fifth and last layer of clothing was a bit of a challenge.

Why five layers you ask?

Sure it won't show off my true figure, according in my Inner Self…whatever that means, but it's to hide the _injuries_ so people wouldn't get suspicious and start asking questions.

The last thing I want if for people to come and stare at me like I'm some sort of freak show or something...

I looked in the mirror once again to see if any bruises were visible.

A touch of powder underneath my eyes and I was out of the door.

-

-

-

I crept slowly down the stairs making sure to make as little noise as I possibly can. My eyes searched for the slightest bit of movement.

When I didn't hear any sounds coming from the TV, I figured that my dad had-for once- fallen asleep in his room.

I slowly closed the door behind me and looked at the still rising sun.

After I adjusted the glasses that I wear to hide the still visible bruises, I began my walk to school.

-

-

-

When I finally arrived in school grounds my whole body was aching.

I was clutching the strap of my messenger bag the whole walk here just to relieve a very small fraction of the pain caused by the bruises.

The Konoha High campus front was filled with:

Cowering freshmen

Relieved sophomores-since they aren't the _meat_ anymore-

Oh so cocky juniors-need I explain myself why?- and last-but certainly not the least-

Laid back seniors.

My batch.

It wasn't long before the first warning bell rang and everyone began pouring in the school.

-

-

-

Orientation sucked, as always. I mean really? Why the hell must they insist of repeating the same damn rules every single year since the dawn of time!?

No running up and down the hallways-Of course not! Our generation skateboards on it!

No stuffing people inside lockers-Hello!? Who does that? We get stuffed in janitor closets now.

No harassing teachers when they give too much homework- Oh please! Why would we harass them when they're too lazy-and too preoccupied reading an orange book- to even get up and give a proper lesson?

And that is exactly where I find myself, sitting at the farthest corner of the room and watching the whole class go insane.

Welcome to Homeroom class my friends.

Teacher: Hatake Kakashi

No. Of students: 23

Current lesson: Absolutely nothing.

Not that I'm complaining that there aren't any lessons as of now-and most likely till the end of the school year-But the least Kakashi-sensei could do is to keep the class in order! Then again, that might be asking too much of him.

Over the past 3 years that I've been in his class I've only seen him become serious once, and it isn't even the kind of serious you usually see.

It was when a student almost fell out of the window and was only holding onto the window sill. Everyone was panicking when that happened, and all Kakashi-sensei did was slowly get up from the chair, hold the wrist of the student and pull him right back inside the classroom. And while doing this…his eyes never left the orange book.

That scared the crap out of all of us.

I glanced at the wall clock and sighed. Twenty more minutes until the bell rings.

It was right at that moment when the whole class became silent, and all eyes were on the people slowly entering the classroom.

The IN crowd was here.

The first one that I saw was Yamanaka Ino, she's known for her great fashion sense, -as seen on the purple mini skirt and black leggings-school policy- a plain white shirt and her many accessories the she's currently wearing- only she could make a plain outfit such as that look so spectacular, and the other thing she's known for is the fact the every boy wants her-not to mention her dad owns this famous flower company that sells special kinds of flowers. Ino-with her long blonde hair tied to a pony tail swaying from side to side- walked to the second row from the back of the classroom-opposite from my corner- and took her seat.

Next was Hyuuga Hinata she's very quite and timid, she has long navy blue hair and pearl white eyes, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a-slightly tight- black shirt, showing off her curves. I don't really know much about her, but she's supposed to be an heiress to the _Byakugan_ which is the name of a martial arts center that teaches special self defense techniques-rumor has it that she mastered all of the techniques there, which is why guys-as much as they'd love to- rarely ask her to go out on a date.

There's also another reason why guys don't go near Hinata that often, and it's because of her over protective cousin.

Hyuuga Neji. He was walking a few inches behind Hinata and death glaring any boy who dare stare at her for more then a second. He was wearing a plain collared shirt and jeans, along with his loosely tied long brown hair. He has the same pearl white eyes as Hinata and is rumored to,-like Hinata- have perfected the techniques in the _Byakugan, _others even say that he added a few moves of his own. Some of the girls in the class sighed in delight as the handsome Hyuuga went past them-not even sparing a glance- the Hyuugas took a seat infront of Ino.

Tenten followed behind them soon after. Her long brown hair was-as always- tied in two buns; she was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a light brown shirt under her white soccer varsity jacket. Tenten, is the newest member of the IN crowd, she was a new student during our freshman year and instantly got Nejis attention, five months later, they were officially a couple.

What?

Just because I'm a nobody doesn't mean I'm totally clueless on what's what you know!

Tenten was halfway across the classroom when a very, very, very foolish boy wolf whistled at her.

I shook my head while my inner mind roared with laughter at the poor boys fate after class.

She merely ignored it and took a seat next to Neji who was giving the brave/foolish boy his famous Hyuuga glare.

"Shika-kun!" Ino called her boyfriend who stepped in the room, hands stuffed in his back pockets and was slouched down-giving of a very lazy vibe.

Nara Shikamaru has an incredibly high IQ, he could perfect the tests no problem if he wasn't incredibly lazy. Hell, even his outfit looked lazy-he was wearing a wrinkled black shirt and ripped jeans. He gave a long sigh when he heard Ino call him.

Before Shikamaru could even reach his seat next to Ino, the screams and declaration of love began.

And that only meant one thing.

Uchiha Sasuke walked in the room.

I cringed at the high pitched squealing of the oh so annoying fan girls as the raven haired Uchiha walked to the back of the classroom acting as if nothing was screaming in his ear.

Just so you know, he isn't the only one who has crazed fan girls…Neji and Shikamaru have their own as well-it's just that they're currently off the market so their fans don't have as much hope as Sasukes does.

Although I'm pretty sure that all three boys have the same fans.

**Damn, can you see how sad those girls are!? Throwing themselves at his feet! They should really get a life.**

I couldn't have agreed more with my Inner self.

Uchiha Sasuke is the captain of the males' soccer team, smart, heartthrob and has a new girlfriend every week.

The newest fact about him is that his last girlfriend, Brie, cheated on him with the captain of the basketball team.

Needless to say that once he heard of the news, he barged into her Trig class and dumped Brie right then and there. And this all happened on our last week as juniors.

I don't really know if hes had a girlfriend-if you can call a girl who clings on him for a week that - ever since then.

Sasuke took the seat on the last row behind Ino and just had a bored expression on his face as the declarations of love continued.

Soon after this, the guys in the room-excluding Kakashi-sensei and the guys from the IN crowd- began to wolf whistle and make inappropriate side comments.

A girl with amber colored hair and dark brown eyes wearing a black mini skirt and a sequined top walked in the room followed by her _posse_ who dressed equally as slutty as the red head.

And yes, the red heads name is Minamoto Brie…shocking isn't it?

**Bitchie alert! Bitchie alert! Someone left the gates to hell open!!**

As my inner self screamed a whole load of profanities about _Bitchie_ I merely shrunk in my seat.

**NORMAL POV**

Sasukes face remained passive as Brie sat right smack in the middle of the classroom surrounded by her posse and a few guys hitting on her.

Ino on the other hand, growled in annoyance, and why not? She and Brie had been showing up one another in terms of fashion since the dawn of time! If it weren't for Ino following the schools policy, she would've wiped the floor with Bries annoying face.

Ino quickly turned in her seat and looked at the stoic faced Uchiha behind her "You really should think of a way to get back at the bitch ya know." She told him while throwing a few glares at the girl.

Everyone in the group now faced the onyx haired boy who raised an eye brow. "What the hell do you think I've been doing these past months?" was his only reply "I've thought of a lot of ways to get back at her…but they all involved someone dieing a horrible death and I don't want that on my college application."

Ino and the girls couldn't help but give a small giggle while Neji gave a smirk of amusement; Shikamaru on the other hand was fast asleep on his desk.

"But you are going to get back at her, right Sasuke?"

The said boy threw a look at his ex and smirked

"You should know by now Ino, No one cheats on Uchiha Sasuke and gets away with it..."

A moment of silence filled the group of friends as all of them thought-excluding their resident genius.

A mischievous grin formed on Tentens face a few minutes later, which did not go unnoticed by Neji. The said prodigy merely raised an eye brow and said, "Do I want to know?"

An evil quiet giggle escaped the brunettes' lips "I just thought of a plan on how Sasuke can put the bitch back in her place."

All eyes on the IN crowd were on Tenten each having the same question in mind

_What's the plan?_

What everyone failed to notice, however, was that Tentens gleaming chocolate brown eyes were focused on a certain pink haired nobody.

**SAKURAS POV**

I looked up from the piece of paper that contained the number of the locker that I was assigned to use this school year then compared it to the number of the locker I was in front of.

5223

Yep. That's the one. I entered the code-which was also on the piece of paper- and pulled the locker door open. I was in the middle of stuffing my Geometry and History book inside when I heard _her_ voice right behind me.

Minamoto Bitchie...I mean, Brie...

I felt her well manicured finger tap my shoulder followed by a fake cough.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then slowly turned around.

**Oh no she doesn't! Grow a backbone woman! Tell her you won't be doing her homework anymore! **

Oh how I wish that had the same amount of courage my Inner had.

But I didn't.

"C-c-c-can I H-h-help you Minamoto-san?" I quietly asked as I looked up at her-my back pressed against the lockers-as well as the sluts behind her, covering us from the sight of any students that might've been passing by during this lunch period.

I could see amusement in Bitchies face as she saw the fear in my voice.

Bitchie rolled her brown eyes and snapped her fingers.

Oh great…here we go again…

Two girls from her group walked towards me and pushed my shoulders on the lockers, I gasped in pain.

I could see the smirk forming on Bitchies lips, she snapped her fingers again.

This time, a girl carrying a back filled with books and notebooks went up and dropped them on the floor near my feet.

"Listen up Haruno." Bitchie began, my Inner self rolled her eyes **So much for having a backbone **

"I'm risking my rep every second I'm seen with you so I'll cut to the chase."

If you don't wanna be seen with me, then why bother giving me your homework!? Was what I wanted to yell at her.

But because I didn't want to risk getting beaten up by her posse, I simply nodded.

"Just like last year you'll be doing all my homework. And just like last year as well, I want this bag…" she pointed to the one on the floor, dropped by her follower earlier

"…to be in front of my locker-with all the homeworks and a ONE PARAGRAPH summary of whatever it was they told us to read on that day, inside a brown envelope- at 3:15 SHARP, everyday after school. Got it?"

Again, I nodded.

"Good."

Bitchie looked at the two girls who were holding me in place and gave them a nod-at once they let me go.

Just when I thought they were about to leave, Bitchie turned back and walked towards me-allowing her posse to go ahead of her

"Oh…and just in case you're planning to tell anyone about our little _arrangement_…"

She slowly lifted her right hand-ready to slap me.

"Here's a little reminder of what's in store for you…."

I quickly shut my eyes and prepared for the freakishly strong slap, but nothing came.

Instead, I heard vaguely familiar-yet angry- voice.

"Back. Away. From. Sakura-chan."

I opened my eyes and followed the arm that was holding Bitchies wrist-stopping her hand a few inches away from my face.

A rush of memories came though my head when I saw the familiar crystalline eyes-which I had not seen in over three years- glaring at the shocked face of Bitchie.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Bitchie snapped, yanking her wrist free from his grip then stepping a few feet away.

He smirked and stood in front of me protectively

"Uzamaki Naruto!" He said proudly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

I couldn't help but mentally laugh about the familiar way he said his name. I swear he hasn't changed one bit since before he moved away.

Naruto once again glared at Bitchie "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind about reporting you to the principle." He threatened

And before I could blink twice-Bitchie was running halfway down the hall away rejoining her group.

Who knew that girl could run so fast on stilettos?

Naruto turned around and faced me with his cheerful grin.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

I gave him a small smile-something that I haven't done in a long, long time- and nodded "As fine as a person with a father like mine anyways…" I said.

Narutos smile faded and his face became serious as he brought his face closer to mine and examined it more. He leaned away after awhile along with an annoyed sigh

"Sakura-chan! Why the hell do you still put up with that bastard!?" He asked, irritated as I turned around and placed the rest of my books-and Bitchies bag- In my locker.

Even if I felt safe with Naruto back, I can't risk not doing Bitchies request since Naruto won't be right next to me every waking moment of my life till graduation.

Naruto was the only person in the world who knew about the issue about my dad and the fact that he was a mob boss, which is why I'm so relieved to see him back in Konoha.

I turned around to face him and gave out a sigh with the same amount of annoyance that he gave out earlier.

"We've been through this Naruto…A hundred times! Don't tell me that just because we've been apart for three years, you've forgotten _why_!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes "Yeah…I still know _why_." He replied gloomily

I felt pain in my chest, how I hated it whenever he had that face on and used that tone of voice just because of my dad.

I tried to switch topics to make him forget about it.

"Speaking of three years…" I said as I began to walk and he immediately followed. "It's the first time we've seen each other after we've been apart and the first thing you ask about is my dad!?" I said, trying to sound offended and angered.

I glanced up at him to see his jaw hanging open-a sign that said my plan to switch topics had worked.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-ch-" I cut him off

"Save it! I knew you never thought of me as your best friend! You only used me to get to my father didn't you Uzumaki!?" I stopped walking and turned away from him.

Dang…I sound more convincing that I thought I could be-Guess I got that from my dad…well; it's good to know that I got one good thing from being his daughter.

I hid my face in my palms as I began to cry fake tears "I thought you were different! I thought you could actually be my first friend!"

Thank God that mostly everyone was in the cafeteria right now. I would've been extremely embarrassed if people saw me like this-Ah well, it's for a friend anyways.

"Aww!! Sakura-chan!! Don't cry I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way!! Please forgive me!! You know that you'll always be my best friend!!" Naruto whined placing his hand on my left shoulder reassuringly.

I couldn't suppress my laughter after hearing Narutos voice that way, so when I turned around to face him, I was giggling to the point where my stomach ached.

"I-I-I-I Soooo got you!!" I said in between giggles

"Aw man! Sakura-chan! Do you have any idea how bad I felt when I thought you were crying!?" Naruto complained after I had calmed down.

"Eh, serves you right for not telling me you were back till now…why are you back here anyway?"

I was standing straight now and looked right at him with a confused expression written all over my face.

Naruto shrugged "I finally convinced Jiraya to let me move back here after he saw how much my martial arts improved! I've also been here for three months now, I wanted to call you but I was afraid that _HE_ might be the one to pick up the phone."

I nodded, Jiraya was Narutos foster father, after both his parents died in a car crash when he was 5.

I smiled at him warmly as I finally got a good look at how Naruto had changed.

He's so much taller now-he's practically half a head taller than me! He got a whole new look too…thank Kami for that, my eyes always had to adjust themselves whenever they saw Narutos bright orange pants and shirt.

Although he still has the orange color on this outfit…it's contrasted by the black sleeves.

I was still in the middle of observing his new self when Naruto waved his hand in front of my face causing me to jump back.

"What!?" I shouted, startled

"…You were staring Sakura-chan, Look I'm sorry okay? I just don't like that way…" Naruto began to tell me.

Like me that way? What the hell is he talking about??

Then it came to me…How long was I staring at him?

I shook my head and jumped-it hurt like hell yes.- up and gave him a big hug

"Idiot! I wasn't starting at you THAT way! I was just looking at how much you've changed! How many times do I have to tell you that it's been THREE years since we last spoke!?" I yelled at him

"I missed you so so so so so so MUCH!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him neck and I felt him tighten his grip on my waist(though not so much since he knew I still had a few cuts there)

He placed me down a few moments later and wiped away my tears with his thumb "I missed ya too Sakura-chan!" he said with a grin.

I grinned back at him.

God…I haven't shown any feeling of happiness since before he left…It feels weird, smiling now, you know?

-

-

-

We had forty minutes left before lunch period ended, so Naruto and I decided to get food and then talk.

We found an empty table once we got our food and sat down. I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me but immediately dismissed the thought since…well, I'm a nobody!

Maybe whoever it was I thought was staring, was looking at Naruto…

**NORMAL POV**

**-a few minutes before Naruto and Sakura entered the lunch room-**

"Okay Tenten, its lunch period. Now spill." Ino demanded.

Ever since the brunette had announced that she had thought of a plan for revenge, all they've been hearing from her was "I'll tell you at lunch"

Tenten smirked "Sasuke goes out with another girl." She sated, taking a sip from her drink

The Ino rolled her eyes and leaned back down on her chair "Oh please Tenten! Sasuke could go out with ME and that whore wouldn't care!"

The gang looked at Ino as if she had gone insane.

"What? You all know what I mean!" She said defensively "Besides, I'm waaaaay over Sasuke and his big ego!" the blonde huffed and stuck her chin in the air.

Before they-excluding Tenten- entered high school, Ino was known for her enormous crush on Sasuke, she was actually the president of his fan club. But once Shikamaru came into the picture, Ino gave up on seducing the onyx haired male and…well you all could probably guess what happened after that.

Sasuke just glared at Ino when she remarked about his ego. He then returned his attention to Tenten and 'Hned'

Tentens smirk didn't fade, but only grew "Ah that maybe true but you didn't let me finish" she said eying each and every one of her friends carefully

Tenten then leaned forward and indicated her friends to the same.

"Sasuke goes out with a girl…" Tenten raised a hand at Ino, sensing that she was about to interrupt her "…A girl who Brie hates the most, it'll drive her insane to see that the girl whom she detests is going out with him!"

Everyones face immediately lit up at the idea.

"I like it!!" Ino squealed in delight

Sasuke smirked "Not bad, but who's going to be the lucky girl?"

The brunette once again smirked, "Think about it, who was the girl who Brie dumped all her homework on last year? Who was the girl who was responsible for Bries B average? Who is the one girl who Brie tortures the MOST?" She emphasized the last word just for the heck of it.

Everyone is the group fell silent as they pondered on Tentens words.

"D-d-does she h-h-h-have pink h-h-hair?" Hinata stuttered, gaining everyones attention

Tenten nodded "and green eyes, and she wears really thick clothes…remember the time when Sasuke was running late since he was waiting for Brie? The time when we saw her yelling at some poor girl for not returning her bag on time?"

They all tried to remember that day and almost at the exact same time, everyone had the same stupid grin Tenten had on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I believe that the lucky lady is-" Tenten was cut of in mid sentence by Sasuke as he finished the sentence for her.

"Haruno Sakura" He breathed

At that exact moment, a pink haired girl and a blonde haired boy walked through the cafeteria doors talking happily with each other.

"Turn the Geek into a Hotie!" Ino excitedly said looking at the rosette

"The nobody becomes a somebody" Tenten agreed

"Well, looks like you've got your plan Uchiha." Neji said, smirking

"Hn"

Sasukes onyx eyes never left the fragile pink haired girl

'_Prepare yourself Haruno Sakura, you're about to have the time of your life'_

**

* * *

**_Angel: THANK GOD! I finally finished this chapter! I'm really sorry if you guys felt like the chapter was a drag…It was the first chapter so I had to reveal a lot of things…Hehehehe! _

_So what do you all think of the story so far? If you have any comments or suggestions just send me a message and I'll reply as soon as I get it! _

_For all those who want to be my BETA kindly send me a message or e-mail. All my contact info is in my profile page so just look there: )_

_Don't forget to press the nice button to send to a lovely review!! See you all next time!!_

* * *

_'Be my girlfriend'_

_'I'm sorry?'_

_'She'll leave you alone if you agree'_

_'Please, stay away from me Uchiha-san.'_


	3. The deal

_Angel: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!! They really motivate me to write more : P Hahahaha! Not much to say in this announcement so yeah…I'll stop blabbering now._

_Enjoy the second chapter!_

_Chapter 2: The deal_**

* * *

**

"Go home Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow" I said for the hundredth time since the bell for last period rang-signaling that school was finally over.

"B-b-b-b-but Sakura-chan!!" He protested, "I wanna hang out more!!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "For the last time Naruto, as much as I'd love to spend more time with you I can't, my father will have a fit if I'm home late and if he sees YOU in the house all hell is gonna break lose!" I stopped walking and looked at him with an exasperated look.

"Please try to understand!!"

I knew he was about to protest yet again; so I offered him the best deal I could think of:

"If you go home right now, I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow" I said in my best sing-song voice

A flash of excitement flashed through his whiskered face, and I immediately knew that I had won the argument.

"Fine, but you better have your wallet ready tomorrow or I'm staying at your place every single day after school no matter what you say!"

He's never going to let this go is he?

"Yeah, yeah, just go home already!"

Naruto gave me his last hug for the day and left.

Once he was out of my sight I gave out a heavy sigh and looked at my shabby wrist watch. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the time

2: 30

Shit!

I have less than an hour to do Bitchies Kami forsaken homework.

I hate lying to Naruto, but the truth is…my dad won't be home for at least a week, since he's currently on a '_Business trip'_ to Suna.

Naruto can't know that I'm doing Bitchies homework becasue he'll just throw this damn bag into the lake or canal or something and say "Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'm here to protect you!"

As much as I would love to believe that---I can't.

Cause he won't be with me every waking minute of my life, he won't be able to protect me every time that bitch decides to strike, he just can't protect me from the horrors of high school.

I rushed back to school and headed towards my locker, while I was entering the code for the lock, I looked over my shoulder to see if someone was there.

No one.

I let out an annoyed growl and pulled my locker door open, grabbing the bag full of books, I headed towards the library.

I just don't get it! Ever since Naruto and I entered the cafeteria, I've been getting this feeling that someone-or thing-is following/watching my every move…

**A ghost?**

Shut up

**What? It could be true ya know**

Riiiight, and I don't find myself insane for having an argument with you-oh inner mind who gets on my nerves

**Hey, it's your thoughts! I'm just here to voice it out for ya!**

Argh!! Just shut it!

I shook my head and brushed the thoughts away

I pushed the library door open, walked to the first table I saw, sat down and took out Bitchies books and notebooks.

Damn, you'd think that since it was the first day of school that there wouldn't be any homework…but noooo those Kami forsaken teachers gave us a butt load of homework, claiming that, and I quote, _"It's to prepare you youngsters for college."_

Once all of Bitchies books and notebooks had their own little pile on my right side, I reached down for my own bag and created a pile of my own books on my left.

-

-

-

…Y over X to the third power plus the square root of AB to the fourth over XZ is…uhhh…Y over X? No, wait. It's Y over X to the third NO! Wait! Gah!! Damn it!!

I let out a growl of frustration then banged my head on the table, slightly regretting it when I felt the pain of my actions after a few minutes.

I'm never gonna finish all of this in time!!

I turned my head to the left and looked at the wall clock above the desk of the head librarian-I have forty five minutes left…What the hell am I going to do!?

I was in the middle of mumbling profanities about Bitchie when I heard the door of the library open.

That's wired…. No one but me comes to the library during the first day of school, who the hell could that be?

I heard the closing of the door and then slow calm footsteps.

Tch, whatever, I might be a lost freshman or something. My head remained flat on the desk as the footsteps continued.

I waited for the person who had just entered to realize that he or she had just entered the library and leave, but instead of hearing the calm footsteps walk back out of the library, I heard it walking towards my direction.

Okay, so that's definitely wired.

Who the hell could be observant enough to actually notice ME?---the schools nobody?

The footsteps stopped right in front of the desk I was sitting on. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand when I felt the person owning the footsteps stare at me.

I refused to look up, thinking that the person might've made a mistake and thought I was another person, then again, who else in this damned school has pink hair like mine?

Around twenty seconds passed before the person gave a fake cough-indicating that I should acknowledge his or her presence.

I slowly looked up and I do believe that my eyes were as big as dinner plates when I saw the face of the person in front of me.

"U-U-U-Uchih-h-h-ha-s-s-s-s-san?" I stuttered uncontrollably. I felt my hands-which were on my lap, hidden from his piercing onyx eyes- shake in both nervousness and fear

**What the hell is Mr. Perfect doing here? Not that I'm complaining or anything**

"Haruno Sakura?" His hand-which looked at least twice as big as mine- placed itself on the head of the chair across from me.

I looked at the chair then back at him before giving him a small nod. Before I could even blink, he had pulled out the chair and sat himself comfortably on it.

A few moments passed and all he did was stare at me.

My eyes glued themselves to the worn out wood of the table-I dare not look at him in the eyes.

There was nothing but pure silence, so I took this time to gather up the books and stuff them in their proper bags. He did nothing but look at me as I did my task-weird.

I stood up, both bags in hand, and was about to walk away from the table…

"Wait."

…When his hand grabbed my wrist.

That caught me by surprise...and kinda scared the shit out of me

Why?

Well for One: It means that he didn't sit down in front of me by accident-then again, I already knew that when he said my name- Two: He's planning on telling me something…important?-Please don't let it be about his homework- and Three: Whatever it is he's about to ask me, he's dead serious about it.

I took deep breath then slowly turned around to face the now standing boy, at the same time regaining possession of my scared wrist.

I took a few steps back, so there would be some distance between us-What the hell does he want with me anyway?- He stood up straight, showing me that he was AT LEAST a head and a half taller than me.

Damn, I hate being short.

Silence once again filled the air between us, this time I didn't try to make a run for it-as much as I would've loved to- in fear that he might grab my wrist a second time-the less contact we have the better

So I just stood there and looked at the floor waiting for him to state his business and-finally-leave me alone.

It felt like an eternity before he finally said something and when he did…

…I wanted nothing more than give him a big fat slap across his pretty little face.

I just stared at him for the longest, trying to make sure if he really knew what he was asking-no wait, TELLING me to do and to who he was saying it to.

An impassive face was what answered my question.

And since I didn't want to get into trouble with the IN crowd, I held my temper and my hand from doing anything I would've regretted in the future.

I took a few more steps back before giving him my reply;

"I do believe you've mistaken me for someone else, if not then sorry, you have the wrong person to act as your _whore_ Uchiha-san."

My stuttering disappeared due to my anger. I would normally stutter when someone I don't really know talks to me-in most cases it's Brie, asking for her homework

I looked at his dumbfounded face then-while taking advantage of his shock- fast walked out of the library.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!"

One of these days Naruto may be able to succeed the impossible-

"Haruno."

-Get me noticed.

Crap

That voice sounded familiar…too familiar.

I blinked a few times before I got the shit scared out of me.

There he is, Uchiha-I-have-a-big-ego-san standing right in front of me.

Like he came out of thin air-how the hell did he do that!?

One moment I was looking at Naruto running towards me while waving his hands frantically then, I was staring into his butt ugly-the whole female population would probably kill me for saying that out loud- face the next.

"Teme!!" Naruto came, popping behind Uchiha-san with a big smile on his face

"Dobe." Though he did acknowledge Narutos presence, his eyes didn't move away from me

"Sakura-chan! I didn't know you knew Teme!"

I lowered my head "I don't" I muttered.

"Hm? Did you say something Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked getting his stuff from his locker which was right beside mine. I shook my head and glanced at Uchiha-san, only to find him still staring at me

I glared at him hopping to give him the hint, but he still continued to stare.

I give up.

"I'll see you in class Naruto!" I said cheerfully, I then turned to Uchiha-san and gave him the coldest stare I could muster "Nice seeing you again Uchiha-san" I gave him a quick stiff bow then fast walked to my first class of the day hoping that he wouldn't follow me.

As I turned around the corner towards my Biology class, I looked over my shoulder and let out a relieved sigh. Thank Kami he isn't following me.

I guess he knew better than to be seen with ME during school hours where the student body-especially the female population-would be looking at his every move

Entering the classroom, and taking a seat on my chair, something dawned on me…

…How did Naruto know Uchiha-san?

I better remember to ask him about that during lunch.

-

-

-

'Cept that I don't, ask him at lunch I mean. Cause he wasn't eating alone when I walked into the cafeteria like I thought he would be.

Nope. He was eating with…wouldn't you know it?

The IN crowd

I was standing in front of the cafeteria doors and there they were, two tables away from me, I cringed at the possibility of being seen, I slowly walked backwards and just when I was about to push the doors open…

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

…Naruto sees me.

The good news: The cafeteria is so noisy-and I mean REALLY noisy- that hardly anyone heard Narutos yell.

The bad news: The IN crowd heard him-of course-and are now all staring at me.

The worse news?

They invite me to sit with them.

Why is that bad? Two words: Uchiha Sasuke

I raised up my hand as if to say: _Thanks but I gotta go!_ I gave them a quick bow before bolting out of the door.

-

-  
-

After school…

It was 2:00; I was able to get rid of Naruto faster than before but only because he had invited Hinata to go eat ramen with him

* * *

Flashback

"_What happened to you at the cafeteria Sakura-chan?"_

_Naruto went to my seat right after the last bell had rung. We have ALL our last periods together, go figure._

_Damn. I had hoped he wasn't gonna remember that_

"_Didn't you hear me call your name when you entered?" _

_I tried to delay my answer as long as possible by acting as if I was preoccupied stuffing my books in my bag. _

_But since this was Naruto-the most impatient person in the world-my delaying tactic didn't last long. _

"_Neh, neh! Why won't you answer me??" He pressed jumping up and down like a five year old boy who wanted to have a piece of candy. _

_I sighed and strapped my bag over by shoulder, ignoring the pain as I did so._

_**He'll find out sooner or later…might as well tell him now**_

_I hate it when my inner self is right._

"_I…I…I had to go and study for my next period, I overheard some students talking about a pop quiz."_

_He was silent for awhile then said "Okay!" with a big grin on his face. _

_I felt my stomach twist into knots from the guilt. _

_How I loathe lying to him._

_-_

_-_

_- _

_We neared the corner of the street where we would usually go our separate ways after convincing Naruto to go home, but as I looked closer I could see a girl with navy blue waist length hair looking at us. _

_I looked at Naruto as we continued to walk and raised an eye brow. "What do you know that I don't, Naruto?" I asked. _

"_I…Uh…Invited Hinata-chan to go to Ichiraku with me?" He told me with the smile that I couldn't stay mad at_

_I wasn't really in favor of him going out with a member of the IN crowd, but at least it was Hinata, from what I can tell she seems like a really nice person. _

_Naruto greeted Hinata with a smile-Is that a shade of pink on her cheek or is it just me?- while I gave her a bow then a small smile. _

_Hinata and I were talking about the homework given to us yesterday in Literature when Naruto clutched his head between both of his hands and started saying "Big words! Big words! My head can't take it!" _

_Hinata and I were giggling at him before I let them go on their way.  
_

_Naruto stood in front of me with his puppy dog eyes-I have a bad feeling about this-I tried to avert my gaze somewhere else but it was too late, I was caught in his cute sky blue orbs._

"_You know, I thought you were mad at me during lunch? You didn't sit with me and I didn't know why…It was all I could think about until I asked you about after class." He said in a voice of the child about to break in tears_

"_And because it was all I could think about…I failed TWO quizzes, which will affect my grades and might cause me to fail and if I fail I won't get into a good college an-"_

"_Okay! Okay! I get it! I'm sorry okay!? S-O-R-R-Y, Sorry! Just please stop showing me the eyes!!" _

_Naruto gave me an evil grin. _

_Oh shit._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Damn those eyes of his. I lost fifty bucks because of it!

Ah well, it wasn't a total loss, at least I was finally able to ask Naruto the question that was bothering me since the start of the day. Naruto said a lot of things in the span of two minutes so all I understood was that he and Uchiha-san went to the same soccer camp last summer, which happens to be the second summer in a row that they were assigned as roommates as well as placed into opposing teams. From what I had gathered, they didn't get along much during the first few weeks of the camp and only made an EFFORT to TRY and get along was when the camp facilitators threatened to send both their sorry asses back home.

I don't think the facilitators had the guts to go through with their threat though, considering the fact that Jiraya-sama would kick their asses and…well I have no idea what the Uchihas would do to them. As a matter of fact, I don't think I wanna know.

I'm guessing somewhere in that span of time the two of them were able to…get along? I don't really know. I mean, Naruto spoke about that time as if he and Uchiha-san were the best of friends but they still throw insults at each other.

I guess I'll never understand how the male mind works.

-

-

-

It was 2:45; I have half an hour to finish summarizing two chapters of the History book.

I was half way through the second chapter when I decided to take a quick break. I placed down my fake glasses on the table, closed my eyes and massaged the bridge of my nose.

There was only the sound of the buzzing of the air conditioner and I wasn't ready for the peacefulness to end.

Until…

"She'll leave you alone you know."

…_HE_ had to come and ruin it

I opened my eyes and looked up-already knowing who the voice belonged to- and glared at him, not even bothering to take in what he had just said.

He gave me a smirk then sat down in front of me like what he had done the last time and just like before, stared at me like some kind of animal in a zoo.

This guy can't take a hint can he?

Newsflash! My glaring at you means I HATE YOU not come on over and stare at me!!

I made sure my glare on him didn't falter, in hopes that he'll FINALLY take the hint and hit the road.

Sadly, I got this reaction from him instead:

"You know, you look better without your glasses…Ever consider wearing contacts?" he leaned forward and looked straight into my eyes.

I, of course, immediately looked the other way and placed my glasses back on, hoping that he didn't see the pink on my cheeks.

"And you look cute when you're mad…especially when you're glaring" He went on, keeping the smirk on his face as he leaned away from me.

I could feel a small burn across my cheeks-I was blushing, and it wasn't subtle.

Damn him and his way with words.

I could feel his pride oozing out of his already colossal ego-I'm pretty sure those two things are almost the same thing.

I tried to stop my eyes from narrowing which would eventually turn into a glare, who knows what other cheesy lines he'll come up with if he catches me glaring at him again- after all, I look_ cute_ when I glare according to him.

I let out a small growl of frustration not really caring if he heard me or not.

"I do believe I have some explaining to do" He said letting his right arm dangle at the back of the wooden chair.

I just gave him a shrug then picked up the History book and pretended read.

"Look, Haruno." I could hear from his voice that he was getting irritated. "When I asked you to…be…my girlfriend, I didn't mean for it to be taken as…a…"

"Skanky term?" I gave him the words which I thought was appropriate as I lowered the book to look at him.

He raised his eyebrow and gave me an expression that I couldn't read. "Whatever. Anyway, I meant what I said about you being my girlfriend-" He raised his hand when he saw me about to protest.

"-But I guess I should've been more clear, or rather explained why I asked you the said question" He was sitting up straight now and looking right at me with a serious expression on his face.

Explain what? What other motive could this guy have in asking me to be his girlfriend!? Despite what I thought, however, I bit back my tongue and waited for him to give me his so called 'explanation'

He ran his hands in an exasperated way before he began speaking, with slightly clenched teeth might I add, "I _need_ you to be my girlfriend for…an experiment"

"An experiment? And what might that experiment be on exactly Uchiha-san?" I asked.

He, once again, ran a hand through his messy hair. He seemed to be slightly hesitant on giving me an answer to my question. The hand that was gripping his midnight hair ran down his face as he let out a growl of irritation.

He looked at me for a while then gave a nod. I think the nod was more for him than it was for me. But still, I remained silent.

"I need you to help me get back at Brie."

"I'm sorry?"

"Look, I know for a fact that she threatens you to do her homework for her and, if I'm not mistaken, you're the reason why she was able to pass the first three years of high school"

Crap. How the hell does he know about that? Not even Naruto knows!

He couldn't be that observant could he? I mean, people from the IN crowd shouldn't even be aware with the people outside of their group right??

Before I could put my thoughts back on track, he continued to speak

"I'm assuming that, because she makes you do these trivial things… you don't get along with her?" He made it seem like a question, but I can see it in his face that he knew he had gotten every little detail right.

Except for one though…_Don't get along?_ Tch, that's such an understatement! More like…I want to see her get run over by a bus then torn apart by an army of mutant care bears.

But I guess 'don't get along' makes it sound more normal rather than insane.

I bit my lip and gave him a small nod

"Good. You're perfect for the part then" He said with a shrug

Okay, now I'm confused.

"P-p-p-erfect for w-w-w-what part Uchiha-san?" I asked almost regretting it when I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"For being my girlfriend of course" he stated it as if I had already agreed to whatever it was he was planning.

"I-I-I-I'm afraid I don't u-u-u-u-understand…"

Great, now that my anger's gone, my stuttering came back.

He seemed to have noticed this too, since he had raised one of his eyebrows, but other than that, he did nothing else.

"Look, all you have to do is to just act as my girlfriend for three to four months so Brie wi-" I cut him short.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Uchiha-san," I could feel the anger, once again, build up in me "But, do you want me, to play as a girlfriend that is helplessly in love with you and would worship the ground you walk on…just to make your ex-girlfriend, jealous and beg you to take her _back_?" I practically spat the last word

"Exactly!" He took a few seconds to completely analyze what I had just said, and when he did, his eyes grew wide.

"No wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

I was already beyond mad when he tried to correct his stupid mistake, so I didn't even bother listening to his pathetic explanation.

I stood up after gathering all the books and was about to move out of the space between the table I was studying on, and the table a foot or two behind it, when he appeared in front of me-trapping me between him and my pushed back chair.

I knew that if I pushed my chair back in its proper place and tried to escape the other direction that he's just grab my wrist like the last time and force me to listen to him.

"Please, stay away from me Uchiha-san." I said in the nicest way possible, trying to slowly back away-not that it helped that much, considering the fact that there was barely any space behind me- I saw that he was about to re-explain his mistake since he knew as well as I that I wasn't going anywhere soon without his say so. I stopped him, however, and spoke up "You have a lot of girls out there who would be willing to do ANYTHING to spend an hour with you, much less act as your girlfriend! Why don't you ask them? And please just leave me alone, you're making me feel very uncomfortable." I think it sounded more like I was begging him to leave me rather than ordering him. Great.

"Don't you think that if I wanted those girls to play the part, I wouldn't be here trying to explain myself to you?" He said in a know it all voice.

Crap, he had a point.

He took my silence as a cue to resume talking…

"Did you know that this is the longest conversation I've had since entering high school?"

I shook my head. Then again, it makes some sense I guess…He never really stuck me as a talkative person like Naruto.

"Well it is." He continued "So with that fact, you better know that I am not going to stop until I get what I want"

"And what you want is for me to be your fake girlfriend correct?"

"Hn."

"What's in it for me if I agree?"

Hold up!

Where the hell did that come from!? I was supposed to say 'get the hell away from me' but this comes out of my mouth instead?!

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. He better not be thinking that I'm considering his insane request, the only reason why I asked that is because…uh…whatever.

"Brie will leave you alone, you'll no longer have to suffering being invisible AND you'll be able to help the dobe from going insane-not that he already is- when he divides his time between you and Hyuugas cousin."

My temper slowly resided when he said my first benefit.

"How are you sure that she'll leave me alone?"

I felt slightly insulted about the second one though, I mean, who is he to say that I suffer being invisible?

**You do.**

Oh shut up.

The third thing he said got me slightly confused. Naruto dividing his time between me and Hinata? They've only gone out ONCE! It's not like they're officially a couple! But still, they did look pretty cute when they were on their way to Ichirakus.

"Easy. You'll be part of my gang, and Brie knows better than to come near me or my friends."

Oh wow. I'm convinced! (Note sarcasm)

I shook my head from side to side "Sorry bu-"

"I told you I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer Haruno." I could see it from his face that he was reaching his limit.

"What the hell do you want me to do to get you to agree? I'll pay you any amount of cash you want"

I couldn't help but glare at him "Do I look like a hooker or something Uchiha-san?" I made sure that venom dripped from every word.

"I didn't mean it like that. Look, all I'm asking for if a little _compromise_ on your end. What will it take you to play the part of my girlfriend?" he asked with almost-if not more-the same amount of venom in his words.

**I know! I know! Make him beg!!**

Not a bad idea…

I made my glare slowly fade away and my lips curve into a very small smirk.

"Beg."

I knew I didn't need to explain what I meant from his oh so hilarious reaction and expression:

"You have got to be shitting me"

"Nope, if you really mean what you said-that I'm the perfect person as the role of your girlfriend- then show it." I replied trying to keep a straight face.

"Forget it! That shit is against my nature!" He shook his head and crossed his arms for emphasis

"Then no deal. I'll be seeing you Uchiha-san" I made my attempt to leave, in hopes that he was too much in shock to move like the last time.

Unfortunately…he grabbed my wrist before I was five steps away from him.

I looked at him and saw that his bangs were covering his eyes. "Kindly let go of me Uchiha-san."

When he let go of me, he looked at me and took a deep breath, and with clenched teeth said:

"Haruno Sakura, will you…_PLEASE_ be my girlfriend?"

It wasn't what I expected, but at least he said 'please' I wonder if I can get him to kneel?

Just when I was about to ask him, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes which looked so sincere and pure that it was hard to say 'no.'

Damn…it's like Naruto all over again.

I immediately broke our eye contact when I came back to my senses. I shook my head and made sure that my eyes held no emotion and my face was straight-year after year with living with my dad and I'm sure you'll learn this 'no emotion' trick too-

"All benefits still apply correct?"

"Hn." He shrugged

I'll take that as a yes.

"You're got yourself a girlfriend then, Uchiha-san"

* * *

_Angel: Dang. That's another chapter with seventeen pages . I'm really sorry for not updating soon guys! I didn't have time the whole of Christmas break since my family and I went from one place to the next…and school started shortly after that! _

_Hopefully the length of the chapter made up for it : D Before I forget, I need to know what you guys prefer more: A long chapter-like this- but it'll take me sometime to update OR short chapters but quicker updates? Kindly send in your vote via review : ) Don't forget to review!! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!_

* * *

_'I don't get it...I thought all I had to to was to walk around with him and hold his hand?'_

_'You are.'_

_'BUT you also have to kiss him'_

_'Over my dead body'_


	4. Learning how to act

**Angel: By a unanimous decision from all you readers, here is the LONG version of chapter three! **

**But first, I wanna thank: **

Happy

xXxKohanaBlossomxXx

pinkprincess0210

millerjessica130

sasusaku-emo

SakuBunny

'Blue Moon and Roses'

Gothic Saku-chan

Catmisstressdewolf**-I apologize for the long wait, school has been keeping me extremely busy. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

Sliver-Nami-

deedee2034

prettypopularchick1-**I hope I made it before St. Patricks day, I don't really know when that is since we don't celebrate it over here in the Philippines XD hehehehe!**

xXAsalemXx

xx-tenshi-xx

**Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter! You will receive a wonderful piece of imaginary candy from me!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to **'Blue Moon and Roses'** for reviewing every single chapter of this story as well as T.B.D.O.M.L.I.P.F.A. AND for teaching me math hehehehehe!! Love ya Marianne! Also, I would like to officially announce that **Gothic Cupid **will be my BETA reader for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Learning how to act**

I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I am sooo gonna die!!

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!"

Oh shit!

I pushed my desk in front of the door as the banging from the other side continued. I quickly opened my window and grabbed on the branch of the Sakura tree that my mother and I planted when I was four.

I swung onto the branch and slowly climbed down the blossomless tree. I tried to bear the pain as I quickened my pace when I heard the wood of my door bust open.

I finally reached the ground and ran as fast as my bruised legs could take me, half away across my lawn, I looked back only to find my angered father looking out of the window and yelling for me to return home.

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan?"

"Up for a sleepover?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let me in. He poked his head out of the door to scan the premises before bolting it shut.

I flinched once he turned around to look at me with a very serious look on his face.

Crap. Here it comes…

"Sakura-chaaan!!" He dragged the last word as he scratched his head in frustration. "How long are you going to keep on doing this? Why can't you just _turn him in_ and live your life peacefully!?"

I simply shook my head.

"It isn't as simple as you make it sound Naruto"

Honestly, I had thought about turning my dad over to the police...THOUSANDS of times, but I always back out at the last minute because even if he was in prison, he'll find a way to make my life hell-He's a mob boss for crying out loud!- and it'll be twice as bad as I'm experiencing now.

"What's so hard about it!? You dial 9-1-1, say the words CHILD ABUSE an-"

"Enough." He's gotta stop putting ideas in my head, I'll only cave that much faster.

"Bu-"

"Is Jiraya-san here?" I asked, hoping he'd just let the topic drop.

I walked down their narrow hallway and allowed myself to flop down on the comfy couch. I could hear Naruto let out a frustrated sigh…A thing he does when he TEMPORARILY puts of a topic.

He sits down next to me on the couch and adjusts his position to face me "The pervert is al-"

"Ohohohohohoho!"

Naruto and I immediately stood up and turned around to face the source of the familiar laughter.

"Jiraya-san!" I said happily, going around the couch to give him a hug. He of course, hugs me back.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you in two years; you are still single aren't you?" He asked, hugging me tighter. "Cause if you already have a boyfriend…I may have to break a few faces"

I laughed and pushed away from him, "I missed you too Jiraya-san"

I really did miss him…he and Naruto both. They're like my unofficial family, Jiraya totally owns the 'over-protective dad' role and I guess Naruto has the big brother section covered. These two are the main reason why I'm still standing on my own to this day.

Jiraya cups my face between his gigantic hands and narrows his eyes, the smile on his face quickly fading.

Lecture number two coming right up!

"Sakura…" He began with a warning tone

I could practically feel Narutos ego growing big.

"I...uhh…Fell down during P.E.?"

**That has got to be the saddest excuse you've ever come up with **

I don't see you coming up with anything better!

Jiraya slowly shook his head and let go of my face, causing me to stubble a few steps back.

"I could have him arrested you know, for doing that to you" He pointed at the bruise under my eye.

I shook my head and told him the same thing I told Naruto a few minutes ago

…_It isn't that easy._

-

-

-

I was brushing my hair inside the guestroom when three quick taps came from the door.

"Is it safe?" Narutos voice came from the door way

I know what you're thinking; Naruto doesn't seem like the type to knock at a door…especially the doors that are in his home.

Well, up until a few years ago he wasn't.

In fact, he used to barge into ANY room without really giving much care or thought to those in it.

What changed him you ask?

Simple.

He walked in on me-in my OWN room, might I add- while I was dressing up for school…Naruto didn't have a single bone in his body that wasn't broken after that incident.

Okay, that was a lie…BUT I did punch him in the face hard enough to break his nose.

"I'm decent" I reply, placing down my brush and turning around on the chair to face him.

"What brings you here?"

"Pervert wanted me to make sure if you're all set for the night." He said with a shrug, sitting down on the corner of the bed.

I raised an eyebrow and sat beside him.

"Alright Naruto, If you tell me the truth in the next ten seconds…I'll pretend that you didn't just lie to me"

"I didn't lie to you! Pervert really wanted to make sure that you were okay!"

"I don't buy it. You have five seconds left."

I watched in amusement as Naruto began fumbling with his words, in an attempt to form a proper sentence.

"Four…three…tw-"

"Okay! Fine! I lied!"

I gave him a triumphant smirk, then stuck my tongue out

"Tell me something I don't know" I said as a matter-of-factly, along with the roll of my eyes.

"You're better off without your ass of a father?"

And just like that, the light atmosphere between us dissolved.

I sighed and flopped on the bed

"You're never going to let this go are you?"

Just by looking at his dead serious face I can already tell what his answer is.

"Not until you give me a good enough reason to" he replied, flopping down beside me.

How many times do I have to repeat it!?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath

"It is-"

"Isn't that easy! I know! I know! You've been telling me that since the dawn of time! Give me another reason why I shouldn't turn that asshole in right this second!"

My eyes shot open when he had cut me off with _that_ particular tone of voice.

I really don't like it when he uses that tone; it just means that he isn't in the mood for ANY jokes.

He sat up straight now, turning sideways so he was looking right at me. I held my hand towards him and he pulls me up to sit in the same position as him.

"How about the fact that it won't stop him from ordering his 'members' to hunt me down? Or the fact that it'll only anger him more? there's also the possibility of him talking his way out of actually getting arrested which will get me in deep shit for_ attempting_ to-and I quote-escape the faith that has been written by Kami since the day I was born!? You can stop me anytime cause I can go on and on!" Itook a deep breath and exhaled sharply

I felt Naruto place a hand on my shoulder, he looked at me with regret in his eyes

"I-I-I-Didn't really think of the possible flaws of the plan…" he said, biting his lower lip

I shook my head and gave him a small smile "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

Naruto lecture 2.0 done!

Now to maintain the happy aura…

I took my time to try and think of a topic that might catch Narutos attention.

Let's see, something interesting and random…

Something that just happened…

Something that…Naruto wouldn't expect!

Uchiha Sasuke!

Bingo!!

"Neh, Naruto...wanna hear the latest news occurring in school?" I asked him, with an attempt of a smile plastered on my face. I began bouncing on my spot just for the heck of it.

Narutos mood seemed to have lighted up as he asked what my news was.

I mentally praised myself for my wonderful idea.

I motioned him to come closer then whispered the…_news_

"I hear that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are currently dating!"

"…BAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Oh dear Kami…I think I just lost my ability to hear properly

I cringed and immediately covered my ears as Naruto fell of the bed…still laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Na-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"N-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

**Five Minutes Later**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Why the hell doesn't he run out of air!?

I peered over the bed to find Naruto still clutching his stomach and tears running down his reddened face.

I'm starting to regret telling him about my 'deal' with Uchiha

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Yep. I DEFINITELY regret telling him about it.

I sighed and grabbed my brush from the dresser and threw it right at Narutos face. He immediately cried out in pain and I gave a triumphant smirk.

The annoying laughter has finally stopped. Thank Kami.

"Are you done laughing your ass of now?" I sat back down on the bed and hugged the nearest pillow I could grab.

He sat up and looked at me, a goofy grin still plastered on his face.

I raised an eyebrow

"So?"

"aha…Aha…AHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!"

I let out a growl of frustration as Naruto began laughing his ass off again.

I whacked him with the pillow this time.

Hard.

"I swear if you start laughing at me again I'm going to make you wish a hippo ran over you"

His laughing slowly died down and he sat down beside me, wiping away the tears from his face.

"Aha...I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I couldn't help myself! I mean really! Teme, asking YOU to be his girl!? No offence, but I just don't see that happening"

I inwardly twitched once he began laughing again.

Where's that hippo?

I have a feeling that someone's going to die in a few minutes time.

What the hell does this boy mean that he _doesn't see it happening_!?

Don't get me wrong!

I still hate that chicken-haired bastard, but for Naruto to THINK that it's like close to-if not fully- impossible for him to actually notice me!?

**You used to believe the exact same thing you know**

But that's entirely different!

**Do enlighten me as to how it's different oh great one. **

It just is!

Now shut your trap so I can murder this boy!

"Naruto!"

I whacked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Will you please shut up and listen to me!?"

-

-

-

It took me two hours to tell Naruto the whole story.

Half an hour to calm him down about the whole 'Brie issue'

And fifteen minutes to convince him that I am do not love Uchiha Sasuke nor will I ever will.

-

-

-

"Sakura"

"Holy crap!"

I immediately slammed my locker shut and spun around, only to come face to face with my supposed fake-boyfriend.

He smirked and moved back to give me some space "So you did take my advice." He said, crossing his arms.

I narrowed my eyes and raised my eyebrow.

What the hell is he talking about?

"Advice about what Uchiha-san?"

He pointed to my eyes

"I take it you're wearing contacts?"

My eyes widened as I touched my face.

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap!

I knew I left something when I escaped!

My face reddened as his smirk grew larger.

"I-I-I…just forgot my glasses at home okay!? Stop acting so smug" I said, throwing him a glare as walked past him.

"Oh? That would explain your bruise then" He blocked my way once more, his face inching closer to mine.

My eyes shot open.

Damn him for being observant!

I jerked my head away and walked around him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He held my arm, causing me to collide with his chest.

This guy has got to stop touching me.

"We made a deal Sakura; I did what you asked me to do, I expect you to do the same for me" I could feel is breath on my skin as he whispered those words.

Just kill me now.

I jerked my arm away and turned around to face him

"I am very much aware of our…agreement Uchi-"

"Sasuke."

"I beg your pardon?" I raised my eyebrows and shifted my weight to my right leg

I am very much aware what your first name is you arrogant fool!

"People who are in a relationship don't address each other on a last name basis Sa-ku-ra"

Did I already mention how much I hate this guy?

I closed my eyes and held back my temper.

Breath in and out, remember that hitting this boy will cause the female population to rip your head off.

It took me awhile but I was finally able to calm myself down. Opening my eyes, I threw him a glare.

"_Sasuke_, I am very much aware of my end of the deal and I plan on fulfilling it." I stopped, glancing at the students who were giving us confused looks as they passed by and Sasukes fan girls giving me warning glares.

Stupid bimbos, do they actually think I'm stealing him away from them?

**He doesn't even belong to you, you whores. **

Hearing Sasuke clear his throat, I turned my full attention back to him.

"I assume that there's a 'but' coming" he said, adjusting his backpack then crossing his arms.

"Huh? Oh yeah...um, anyways, I will play my role as we agreed yesterday, but my first period is Biology, the Lab is all the way across campus and I have to be there in less than three minutes. Unlike you…whos classroom is a few steps away" I pointed to the door where students who had Calculus for first period began entering

I began to slowly turn away from him "So if you'll excuse me…"

"Hn"

The last thing I saw him do was give a shrug before I began to walk.

-

-

-

I looked at the faces of the students on my way to class and raised my eyebrow when I saw most of them throwing dirty and surprised glances at me.

Wait…something wrong here…when the hell did they start to actually notice at me?

I stopped walking and looked behind me to see if they were starting at someone else.

Nope, the people there are starting at me to.

What the hell!?

I turned to my right and my eyes immediately widened.

You have got to be kidding me.

There, standing right next to me was none other than the MVP himself.

"Uchi-" I cut myself of after remembering what he had told me awhile ago

"I mean, Sasuke…what the hell do you think you're doing!? Your classroom is that way!" I hissed pointing behind me for emphasis.

"Hn" He shrugged and walked ahead of me.

My eyes glared at his retreating figure

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

-

-

-

We arrived in class with a few seconds to spare.

He walked towards our professor, Kurenai; they spoke softly so I wasn't able to catch what they were talking about as I passed them to get to my seat at the back.

I looked out the window and suppressed a yawn.

Damn that Naruto. I barely slept because of his stupid idea!

Turning to the front to find the two raven haired people still talking, I raised my eyebrow when I realized that there were no heads blocking my view of them.

I sat up straight and blinked a few times just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Nope, I'm not. The seats in front of me are in fact vacant.

That's strange…that's like eight people gone…they couldn't all be absent, could they?

I looked to my left to find that every seat in that side of the classroom was filled with its respective student.

Something's up…

The two of them threw a glance at me

…and I don't like it one bit.

"Alright class! There'll be some changes regarding some of your classmates!" Kurenai-sensei said, clapping her hands to get everyones attention

It was silent at first…that is until the fan girls saw who was standing in front of the classroom next to our Sensei. Squeals of delight and exited whispers emerged.

"As you may have noticed, a number of chairs at the right side of the classroom are empty at the moment, yes?"

All heads turned to my side and I immediately shrunk in my seat.

Get to point damn it! I can't handle this much people staring at me!

"Well, due to some…" She trailed off, motioning her hand as if trying to find the right word to use.

"…important circumstances, they have switched places with students from different classes. Namely, Uchiha Sasuke…" he gave a nod earning a dreamy sigh from the deranged fan girls.

"…Hyuuga Neji…"

Say what!?

My head shot up and-as if on cue- the male Hyuuga walked in, standing next to Sasuke.

More fan girl-ish came from the class.

"…Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten and Uzumaki Naruto"

One by one, the people with the mentioned names slowly walked into the classroom.

WHAT!?

What the hell are the members of the IN crowd doing in this class!?

Granted, I do feel better knowing that Naruto is going to be here but still!! What in Kamis name is going on!?

Almost everyone began murmuring when they realized that the entire IN crowd was going to be in the same class at them, while others wolf whistled and squealed in delight.

I have never felt so lost in my entire life.

"Alright guys, settle down! We still have a discussion to do, so will the new comers kindly take a seat amongst the empty chairs at the left side of the classroom."

That, of course, gained me more stares.

Luckily for me, Naruto beat Sasuke in taking the seat beside me.

Ha! Take that you arrogant bastard!

Sasuke just shrugged and took the seat in front of me, the rest of the IN crowd followed suit and took the seat that they saw fit.

As class began, I leaned towards Naruto who seemed ready to collapse on the table.

"Pst! Naruto!"

"Who? Huh? …Wha…?" He jolted awake for a second or two, but after that went back to slowly lowering his head on the table.

Idiot.

"Oi!" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh! Sorry, what?" His voice was freakishly loud, earning some stares from the students.

I looked in front to see if Kurenai-Sensei had noticed us, luckily she was still writing down on the board.

"Shhh!! Keep it down! Anyways…what're doing in this class? Aren't you supposed to be having Gym right now??"

Naruto pondered for a moment before giving me his reply "Beats me, Teme just came to me this morning and handed me my so called 'new schedule' for the year"

New schedule for the…year? What the hell is that bastard up to!?

"Ne, Naruto, lemme see the schedule he gave you"

He looked at me weirdly for a second, but heeded my request none the less.

I compared my schedule with his and almost fainted when I saw that we have EVERY SINGLE CLASS together.

Oh shit.

I love Naruto and all, but spending every single moment with him before, during and after school is just a bit too much.

My head hurts…

I returned the paper to him while massaging my temple.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" I heard Naruto ask in a worried tone.

I turned my head to him and gave a small smile "Just gimme a minute, I need time to absorb some things…"

"What things?" He whispered

"We have every single class together Naruto…how the hell did that happen?" I sat up straight and glanced at Kurenai-sensei, just to make sure that she hadn't noticed our talking.

"I thought you knew about it, Teme said it was part of 'the deal' you guys made yesterday" Naurto shrugged and gave a yawn "He gave the same copies to the rest of his gang to…" That said, Naruto leaned his head on his left hand and slowly went back to the dream world.

Holy crap, does this mean that…_they're _going to be in ALL my classes to!?

I snapped my gaze to the person responsible for my current nightmare

"Uchiha…" I hissed, ready to beat the living day lights out of him

I don't care if he did _beg_ me! This is going way over board!

He looked over his shoulder and smirked, giving me a mock salute

I hate that man.

-

-

-

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I hissed, as I approached his desk once Biology was over.

"Getting ready for my next class?" He stood up and looked at me as if I had gone insane

I glared "Don't give me that look! What the hell are you up to!? Why are you and your gang in my class?!"

"Geez, who knew someone like you, had a temper?" I heard a screech from the chair and looked for the source of the sound "Besides, it wasn't Sasukes idea anyway"

I stood up straight, following the source of the voice. I was taken aback to find Tenten, shaking her head and walking towards us.

"It was mine." She confessed

I tilted my head to the side. I was about to ask a question but she beat me with a question of her own.

"Sakura, right?" he extended her hand

I dumbly nodded and accepted her hand shake.

"I'm Tenten, that's Neji, Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru" She pointed to the people while saying their names who either nodded or smiled in return.

I know perfectly well who you people are. I maybe a nobody, but that doesn't mean that I don't know who the members of the IN crowd are.

"I don't think introductions are required Tenten, what our new friend here might like is an explanation as to why we're suddenly in all of her classes" Ino said, hopping on to the desk of her knocked out boyfriend.

"Right, well anyways. We all know that you're part of the chosen few who…aren't affected by the looks of Sasuke over here, which is why he offered you the part of his 'girlfriend' yesterday correct?" I nodded once again and glanced at Naruto who still hasn't woken up ever since he passed out after our quick 'chat'

"And since you accepted the role, you two…" she pointed to both me and Sasuke simultaneously "…Have to start SHOWING the public-A.K.A. the student body-that you are now an official couple."

Okay, but that still doesn't tell me the reason as to why you people had to move to ALL my classes.

How did these people request the transfer anyway? Didn't the school declare that once you chose your classes you are no longer allowed to change your schedule?

**The power of the IN crowd**

I eyed them suspiciously…then again; I don't think I wanna know what they did in order to get the transfer.

"Sakura, you still with me?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at Tenten

"Uh…yeah" I replied

"Great, so like I was saying…I want you see the two of you holding hands, hugging, be seen together 24/7-hence the class transfer-, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear…" Tenten gave a dreamy sigh and leaned her head on the male Hyuuga standing next to her.

I inwardly twitched, funny how she never struck me as the romantic type. I always thought that was Ino.

I looked at Sasuke who remained as impassive as ever, then back at Tenten

"I just have to do this till Bit-I mean, Brie comes crawling back right?" I asked

"Yep! Now, Ino…" Tenten looked over her shoulder to glance at the blonde who was now shaking her boyfriend awake "…And Naruto will go around the school and do what they do best…talk"

I looked at Ino who was successful in her task. Shikamaru was now standing up and stretching his apparently tight mussels.

"I still don't understand why that whiskered boy has to have the same assignment as me…I'm perfectly capable of spreading the word of Konoha Highs latest _'hot couple'_…" She used air quotes as she said the last two words to give an emphasis on her sarcasm. "…all by myself thank you very much!"

"Having two big mouths babble is better than having one" Tenten gave a shrug

Ino stuck her tongue out in a childish manner "I do not babble!"

Could've fooled me…

"Besides, Sasuke was the one who suggested Naruto in helping you out."

I looked at Sasuke who still remained impassive.

Does this boy react to anything at all!? God…It's like he's the human Ice block or something.

-

-

-

Top five things I regret in my life:

5. Not opting to live with Naruto when he offered it to me

4. Attempting to kill myself over the summer

3. Throwing away the black hair dye that Naruto got me as a joke

2. Being smart

And the number thing I regret the most in my life…

1. Making a deal with Uchiha Sasuke

-

-

-

"_Who the hell does she think she is?" _

"_I know right? And what does she think she's doing with Sasuke-kun!?"_

"_I bet you she's seducing Sasuke-kun…my poor Sasuke-kun…" _

"_She's such a whore."_

"_If you ask me, I think that the only reason why she's wearing such ugly sweaters and dyed her hair pink was to get Sasuke-kuns attention or sympathy or something…my Sasuke-kun is nice that way…"_

Yep. I'm definitely getting the lesser half of this deal.

I can't believe I forgot about the Ice blocks bimbo fan girls! They're even worse than Bitchie! It's only fourth period and I've already been called more names than I have been in my entire life.

_Toink! _

I sat up straight and looked down at the scrunched up ball of paper that hit me on my head. I sighed and shifted my eyes from left to right.

I opened the ball and rolled my eyes after I looked at the contents of the paper

That's the sixth badly drawn prediction of my death by fan girls I've gotten since class started. If they're going to threaten me…couldn't they make it the least bit understandable?

**Picasso they are not **

I can't even make out how I supposedly died in this drawing.

I was about to scrunch it up again and stuff it in my bag until it got snatched away from me. I looked up to find none other than the Ice block himself staring at the drawing.

Before I could even blink, he crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground.

**Litter bug**

I started bewilderedly at him for awhile then shrugged it off and went back to attempting to listen to the lecture of Anko-sensei.

I guess he's playing the role of my 'boyfriend' perfectly.

* * *

**Three days later…**

So maybe this isn't so bad, granted the fan girls were kinda insane at first but now…it's sort of like they don't care anymore.

I mean, the threats died down and so did the **loud-**and I mean LOUD- gossip. The stares and glares still kept on coming though, Ah well…can't have everything now can we?

I was in the middle of getting my books from my locker when I felt someone hover over me. I turned around and slightly jumped in surprise when I saw Ino right in front of me with a stressed looked over her face.

"Meeting. Now."

And just like that I was dragged away from my books and locker.

-

-

-

"W-w-what's going on?" I asked, confused when Ino pushed me into a random dark classroom with no one inside but the IN crowd and Naruto.

Every person in the IN crowd seemed to be deep in thought, well everyone except Shikamaru-who was asleep and Neji-san-who was just leaning on the wall not seeming to care what was going on.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed once he noticed me. He stood up from the chair and dragged me to one corner of the room.

"Ne, I need to borrow some money" He whispered

I looked at him weirdly "Come again?"

"I need money; I'm taking Hinata-chan out after school and…I…kinda don't have enough money…" I caught him stealing glances at Hinata who was also glancing at us while nodding to whatever it was Tenten was telling her.

I looked back at Naruto "You don't have ENOUGH money or you don't HAVE money?" I smirked at him once he looked me sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Fine. I have NO money…so can you lend me fifty? I promise I'll pay you back once Pervert comes back from his so called 'research'" Naruto made a face once he said the last word.

And I don't blame him. The last time Jiraya-san told us he was going to be gone for awhile to gather 'data' about his book…it involved a dog, a vest, binoculars, night vision goggles and a bunch of other stuff I didn't stick around to find out.

I can still feel shivers down my spine when I remember what Jiraya-sans' face was back then. It really reminded me of those whacked up scientists.

I rolled my eyes "Why is it that I don't see you paying me anytime soon?"

Which was true, Naruto already owes me so much money that I've lost count of the amount.

Before he could reply though, Ino called and motioned for us to go over to their side of the classroom.

As we neared them I couldn't help but notice the looks they were giving us. It looked like frustration, amusement and confusion mixed together.

What the hell is going on? Did I do something wrong? Is this like a set-up or something?

I stayed close to Naruto and grabbed hold of his sleeve just in case.

"So, here's why we called the meeting…" Ino began, clasping her hands together. "As we all know, the first goal of this plan was to be able to get Sasuke and Sakura's so called _relationship_ to be the hottest and latest gossip among the student body…"

"And it WAS…" Tenten cut Ino off as she began slowly walking around the classroom "…for a span of half a day. You see Sakura; the attention span of our generation isn't that long…Right Naruto?"

I looked up at Naruto who was making random faces in an attempt to annoy Sasuke who was sitting on one of the desks completely ignoring him.

My best friend has the mind of a five year old.

I shook my head and looked back at Tenten who seemed satisfied with her answer-or no answer- from Naruto.

"In order for step one to be fully imposed; it can't depend on Ino and Narutos big mouths alon-Hey!" Tenten ducked just in time for a chalk board eraser to miss her head.

I looked at the direction where the thrown eraser came from to find Ino giving a satisfied smirk towards Tenten.

Tenten, in turn, glared at her and slowly stood up straight "As I was saying, before I was so RUDELY…"she snapped her head at Inos direction "…Interrupted…this step can't depend on Naruto and Ino alone. It also needs the participation of You-Sakura- and lover boy over there" She jerked her thumb towards the man of no emotions behind her.

I confusedly stared at her. Isn't that what I've been doing these past few days? I've been spending ALL of my school time with him for crying out loud! Hell…I even held is hand whenever we would switch classes.

**Don't act like you didn't like holding his hand…**

Shut up! F.Y.I, I am NOT acting. The less contact that Ice block and I have the better!

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't unders-s-stand…I thought a-a-a-all I had t-t-t-t-to do w-w-was be seen with him and h-h-h-hold his hand?" I asked after awhile.

"You do…" Ino hoped down from the teachers desk "…But you see, in order for people to believe that you two are a couple you're going to have to…well…" She looked towards Tenten who grimaced

Please tell me they're not planning what I think they're planning. Dear Kami please let luck be on my side this once and let them be planning the exact opposite from what I think.

Tenten scratched the back of her head "Ehehehe…Well you're gonna have to…_kiss him_."

I hate how unlucky I am.

I could feel my face heating up and I quickly hid behind Naruto, who has finally stopped making faces and returned his attention to me.

"Eh? What's wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked me

I just buried my face into his back and shook my head

I could hear the heavy sighs being given of from the IN crowd side of the room. I think I can safely assume that they fully anticipated my reacting like this.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? What did I miss?" Naruto persuaded

I didn't even bother to reply.

The thought of kissing Uchiha-the ice block-Sasuke is still floating in my head. And what's worse is that IF-for some bizarre reason-I end up agreeing to this proposal/demand of theirs… he maybe my FIRST kiss EVER.

Holy crap. My first kiss with that bastard!? Just kill me now!

"C'mon Sakura! It isn't that bad!" I heard Ino say in a sort of begging voice "Yeah, and besides…it does sort of fall under your deal" Tenten added.

Damn that deal.

"What falls under Sakura-chans deal?"

"That she has to kiss Sasuke" Ino said as if it were a small thing.

"WHAT!?" I felt Naruto jump up in surprise "NO WAY AM I ALLOWING SAKURA-CHAN TO KISS TEME!!" He said in his 'older brother' tone

Hell yeah! Go defend me and my virgin lips Naruto!!

"Not you too Naruto!" I heard Tenten whine "She HAS to do this in order to gain the interest of the public back!"

"Not a chance! Sakura-chan can't go off and kiss guys until she's thirty...even if it is Teme" I peeked up from behind him and did the victory dance in my head when I saw the faces of Ino and Tenten.

Nya ha! It's gonna take you an eternity to convince Naruto to change his mind.

Hell, he went ballistic when I made a comment about a random hot guy in a movie he and I saw a few years back.

"I'll give you a thousand yen for your date with Hyuugas cousin if your change your mind."

I immediately snapped my head towards Sasukes direction who seemed to have a smug smirk on his face.

I glared at him and tightened my grip on Narutos shirt from behind.

Please don't let Naruto agree! Please oh please…

"Not a chance Teme." I heard Naruto say with a cross of his arms and a shake of his head.

Yes! Looks like Naruto can be smart after all.

"2.5 yen and my word that Hyuuga won't beat you up when you end up trying to kiss Hinata"

_Thud!_

I looked over to the other side of the room-where the source of the thud came from- and saw Hinata on the floor with a very red face.

I couldn't help but smirk.

I give her and Naruto till the end of this semester until they become an official couple.

Standing next to her fallen figure, however, was the once impassive Hyuuga Neji with a face ready to kill. I cringed at the thought of the possibility of Naruto dying a horrible death.

I looked back up and Naruto who seemed to be having second thoughts.

Damn. This is not good.

"Deal!" He eagerly shouted

"WHAT!?" I shrieked, pushing away from him. "You can't do this to me!!"

"Ehehe, Sorry Sakura-chan…Teme can be very persuasive" He jerked his thumb towards Sasuke for emphasis.

"B-b-b-b-b-but…but…"

I frantically searched for help only to end up losing my hopes on winning this argument.

"Don't worry Sakura!" Ino said as both she and Tenten began to corner me with evil grins on their faces "All you have to do is pucker up those lips of yours and I'm pretty sure Sasuke will do the rest"

Someone get me out of this hell hole.

-

-

-

I hate Uchiha Sasuke. I hate him! I hate him! I H-A-T-E him!!

I glared up at his impassive face as he walked next to me. He glanced down at me after a few moments of glaring and cursing him in my head, he threw a smirk at me and I instantly turned away.

My face began to heat up as my mind replayed the recent events of my very first kiss.

**You liked it didn't you? Why else would you be blushing?**

I did NOT like it. And I am NOT blushing…I'm just…mad as hell that my first kiss was claimed by that human ice block.

**Sure, just keep telling yourself that.**

A very loud shriek interrupted my argument with my inner self.

I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw a flash of red through the sea of people in front of us.

That looks familiar.

"Haruno!!"

Too familiar

I could hear her loud squeaky voice echo throughout the hall ways.

Oh shit.

Here comes the bitch.

I flinched and was about to hide behind Naruto when a hand grabbed my waist and pulled me into a protective hold.

I looked up and saw Sasuke with a smirk on his face as he looked at the enraged amber haired girl.

He bent down and whispered "Just relax."

And just like that he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened, I reluctantly closed them once I remembered what Ino and Tenten told me when they forced me to kiss him a while back. I could feel the whole school grow quite and a bunch of eyes on us-more precisely…me.

How long has it been? A minute? Two Minutes? Since he started kissing me?

**More like five seconds. **

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

We broke away and faced a very, very, VERY crimson Brie.

**That girl looks just about ready to kill a samurai. **

I bit my lip and cringed as her piercing black eyes looked right at me.

"Explain yourself Haruno! What the hell do you think you're doing to MY boyfriend!?" She shrieked pointing one of her French tipped fingers right at me.

"I believe the correct term is EX-boyfriend, Brie" Ino said slipping herself in between me and Brie. She made a big X on the air to make her point.

Brie glared at Ino "Oh yeah? We'll see about that…I bet you that Sasuke-kun will drop that whore once I tell him that I want him back." Brie threw a seductive smile at Sasuke-is it me or did she unbutton the first two holes of that way to tight polo?

"Right Sasuke-kun? You know that I was tricked into kissing that guy from the hockey club right? You know I still love you" She said with fake innocence dripping from her annoying voice.

"Ha! As if Sasuke would buy that load of crap!" Tenten along with Neji emerged from the back and stood beside us.

"Shut up! You morons have no idea what you're talking about!" Brie threw herself at Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist.

I wanted to gag.

I took a few steps to the side as Bries annoying whining began.

"Sasu-kun! They're hurting my feelings! Make them stop!" She said, fake tears falling from her eyes.

For a moment I thought that she was able to win Sasuke over since he didn't do anything. But a flash of that cocky smirk of his showed me that this was all part of the plan.

"Hn." Sasuke easily pried of her iron grip from his waist and pushed her aside. "Whoever said I wanted someone like you back?"

The look on Bries face was priceless! It definitely made up for my first kiss being stolen. I could've laughed at her then and there if it weren't for the whole student body watching my every move.

Sasuke was right next to me before I could blink. He grabbed me by the waist and gave a wink before kissing me once again.

And just because I was in a good mood…I played along. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back.

I could hear wolf whistles and gasps of shock from the people who had gathered around us.

Once we broke apart, I turned to face Brie who was shaking from both anger and embarrassment. She gave me a glare that will haunt me dreams before giving a frustrated yell and disappeared into the crowd along with her posse.

"Way to go Sakura-chan!"

"Good job on kissing him back at that last part!"

"The look on that bitches face was priceless!! I so wish I had my camera!"

I laughed so hard while we were walking to class that I barely acknowledged the glares and insults around me.

Looks like I learned how to act today.

So long as I get to see Bries face like that again, I think I'll be able to live.

* * *

**Angel: I'm really sorry for the super long wait! But c'mon! This chapter is 29 pages long! You guys can forgive me right? And plus…I had my final exams last week so I wasn't able to use the computer. **

**That good news: It's officially my summer vacation! So I guess I can update faster. Yay for no homework!! **

**Before I leave…I will make a deal with you guys. If I don't hear from me within three months you can all assume that I have died and have my full permission to continue this story of mine. **

**Sounds good? Great! **

**Now then, don't forget to press the nice purple button at the lower left corner of the screen! **

**I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Secret 1!

**Angel: Yo! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews my friends!! I'd hug you all if I could but I'm pretty sure that most of us live in different time zones…so I'll just send you all an imaginary pixilated brownie! **

**I wanna say thanks to: **sasusaku-emo, starry skies, Anita Tseu**(I LOVE YOU! I can't believe you read and reviewed every single one of my stories!)**, Gothic Saku-chan, WolfKeeper989, 'Blue Moon and Roses'**(I super miss you na!)**, R33 sasxsaklover, abriel, NorthernLights25, bratz7704, Silver-Nami-**(I like that idea of yours, but I have another plan in mind for Saku-chans daddy…hehehehehe!)**, MEHZ, prettypopularchick1, Silver Spirit, SakuBunny, Rina-hime, cherryyuki-chan, benswife, xXCherry-BlossoM-FaNXx**(I'm not sure if I stated it in chapter two or three…but they met in soccer camp over the summer)**, XxMiyakaxX, frienz4ever and last but not the least my BETA for this story, Cupid's Reign(Who is still Gothic Cupid)

**Thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter! If you guys have any suggestions for this story feel free to tell them to me, I'll happily take them into considerations and try my hardest to fit them in the story! **

**That said; I give you all chapter four!**

* * *

**Chapter four: Secret number one!**

Damn that Uchiha.

Damn that deal.

And damn those stalker fans of his!

* * *

Flashback

**RIIIING!!**

_At last! The last bell of the day! I can finally get away from the human Ice cube. _

_I stood up from my desk and placed the strap of my bag on my shoulder, I was about to go over to Naruto when I felt something warm grab my hand and, before I realized it, my legs were forced to run at an incredibly high speed. _

_Looking up for the first time, I was able to guess right away who my captor was…_

"_Uchiha…" _

"_Shut up and keep running" _

_Jerk._

_-x-_

"_I LOVE YOU!!" _

"_MARRY ME!!" _

"_I'LL GIVE YOU BABIES!!"_

_Oh Kami…I can't believe that there are people who actually LIKE this Ice cube of a man. Sasuke and I had to run seven blocks in under three minutes and duck into an alley just to ditch those fan girls of his. Granted, he literally had to carry me after the second block since my legs couldn't handle anymore running at that point._

_No wonder why he's been the schools MVP for two years…the boy has got a huge amount of stamina. _

_I leaned on the brick wall for support as the fan girls ran past us. _

"_We're safe…" _

_I looked up at Uchiha who was peering from the side, making sure that the coast was clear. He looked down at me and tilted his head to an opening which led to the city square_

"_C'mon, I'll take you home" _

"_EH??" _

"_Hn?" He asked, looking over his shoulder towards me. _

_Kami has no idea how much I want to punch this guy. _

_I marched towards him with a glare on my face_

"_What do you mean 'Hn?'! Who ever told you that you could walk me home Uchiha-san?" _

_I could see his perfectly shaped eyebrow slowly rise as he turned so that he was fully facing me. _

"_You did, when you agreed to play the role as my girlfriend." He said as a matter of factly _

_Say what!? _

_Agreeing to become his girlfriend-as much as I hate myself for doing so- Sure! But agreeing with him to go to my house!? Hell no! I remember no such thing!!_

_I was about to open my mouth to demand an explanation but he beat me to it. _

"_It is common knowledge for the guy to bring home his girl when they're dating" _

_I let my mouth hang open, not really caring how stupid I looked at the moment as the words sunk in. _

_The guy…His girl…dating…home??_

_I didn't realize how close we were until I felt his warm breath on my face "If so much as a person doubts our 'relationship'…you and I will do more than kiss" His lips were millimeters from mine._

_It took me a minute or two before I was able to wrap my mind around the whole thing and react._

"_WHAT!? Uc-Mph!" _

_His hand covered my mouth which prevented me from going on _

"_Shh!! Do you want them to come back!?" _

_I just shook my head and he slowly placed his hand down. _

"_Let's go…I want to get home before dark" _

_This is bad, I haven't been home for almost two weeks…Kami only knows what that asshole will do to me once Sasuke leaves. _

End of flashback

* * *

**Hold his hand! **

No way!

**Wrap your arm around his neck!**

I'd rather hug my father

**Grab his ass!**

Alright that's it! One more word out of you and I-

"Haruno"

_BAM!_

"Ow…"

Damn that hurt…I think I just broke my ass or something…

I rubbed my lower back to ease the pain and attempted to get up, only resulting to me hitting the pavement once again.

"You should really pay attention when you're walking" I heard him say

I immediately glared at the Human Ice block at cursed him under my breath.

Why those bimbos lower their IQ even more when they see you is beyond me…

"I WAS paying attention to where I was walking" I muttered as I dusted the back of my pants

**And here I thought you had your full attention on me…I feel so neglected…**

How many times do I have to tell you to shut it? He doesn't need to know I lied now does he?

"Hn"

Ack! Again with that annoying word!

"Please remember that I am not wearing my glasses Uchiha-san"

I actually have 20-20 vision…but that's just another thing he doesn't need to know about.

"Aa" He leaned closer towards me and I took a few steps back "…Then I suggest you get contacts, like I said before—You look better without them…Sa-ku-ra"

I could feel my face heating up at the touch of his warm breath on my cheeks.

Damn him! Damn him! Damn h-

"Sakura!!"

My eyes widened upon the sound of the familiar voice. Fear washed over my body when I saw my father standing in front of the door way with a very pissed look on his face.

I saw Sasuke stand up straight in a blink of an eye and give a bow

"Good afternoon Haruno-san"

I couldn't tell if this was an act of his or if this was his real personality.

I decided to place those thoughts aside for awhile since the situation in front of me will not end pretty…for me anyway.

I saw my fathers' eyes move from me to Sasuke and his face loosened a bit. My father gave a curt nod before returning his attention to me.

"You have two minutes."

I felt my legs shake uncontrollably and sweat roll down my face and to top it all off…My teeth began to chatter.

I gotta get away from him…if he really is as smart as they say he is, then it won't be long before he figures it out.

"I-I-I s-s-should go…"

Luckily, my legs were cooperative and allowed me to move as normally as I possibly could. I was just about to pass him when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

Oh shit!

Quick! Make something up!

"I-I-I-um…I-"

"What's the name of your father?"

Eh?

I looked up at him just to make sure I had heard correctly.

**What kind of question is that!? Are in interested in my father or something!?**

"Ha-Haruno I-I-Izumi…"

Either my eyes were playing tricks on me or the fear of my father might just be contagious but…

"See you in school"

…I swear that I saw his eyes widen when I said my father's name.

-x-

The house was dark (as usual)when I entered, all lights were closed except for a lone lamp in the corner of the living room and all curtains shut. My father was peeing out of the curtain that showed our front yard when I entered the house. So I assumed he was watching me the whole time.

My breathing became shallow as I closed the door and waited for him to say something. I felt my body ache in pain as I prepared myself for the worst.

"That boy…what is his name?"

"Uchiha S-S-S-Sas-s-suke"

He dropped the portion of the curtain that he was holding-causing the room to get even darker-and looked at me

"How long have you known him?"

"Less than a week?"

In one blink he disappeared from my sight

In one blink I was grabbed by my shirt and raised from the floor

In one blink…I was sent flying into the other side of the room.

I felt the shards of glass from the imported vases that I had landed on dig into my skin and another bruise form on my back. I tried to push myself up from the ground only to end up getting stepped back down on.

I moaned in pain as my dad pressed most of his weight on my back

"Has he asked you anything?!" He demanded as I felt his foot dig deeper into my back.

He grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up from the floor, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier, the images of his angry face, slowly starting to fade.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you bitch!!"

I felt a burning sensation on my right cheek as I was tossed to the ground. I could hear his footsteps grow louder, I had anticipated a kick or two but nothing came.

**Normal POV**

Sakura lay limp amongst the shards of glass and broken wood, traces of the pink haired girls' blood could be found all over her clothes as well as the varnished floor. She struggled as her body was slowly shutting down, gradually losing the feeling in her arms and legs; try as she might, her eye lids simply grew heavier and heavier until she finally lost consciousness.

Izumi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. He smirked and slowly walked towards his unconscious daughter "I think it's about time you and your mother reu-"

A strong punch on the jaw cut Izumi in mid sentence, he fell back a few steps but the weapon still remained in his hand. His dark green eyes glared at the intruder

"Uchiha…" he hissed

The said boy glared back and went into fighting stance "Haruno. I had a feeling that the name sounded familiar…Her _not bearing a mark_ must've thrown me off" The elder of the two raised an eyebrow "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into brat."

Sasuke smirked and side stepped closer to Sakuras dead like body "My people are on their way as we speak. I hope you enjoy solitary confinement" Izumis eyes widened, he growled in annoyance and charged towards Sasuke with the knife aimed directly at the boys' heart.

Sasuke easily dodged it and grabbed the extended arm with both his hands and threw him to the wall. As Izumi slowly stood up, sirens could be heard not too far away as well as screeching tires of numerous cars. He cursed under his breath and glared at Sasuke "You will pay for this Uchiha. Mark my words; I will get my daughter back" After saying his last warning, Izumi quickly ran towards the back exit of the house.

Sasuke was about to follow but stopped when he heard a small groan of agony.

'_Naruto isn't going to like this'_

* * *

**Sakuras POV**

"You knew all along, didn't you dobe?"

"Sakura-chan didn't want people to know about it, considering who her father is and all"

Where-where am I?

"So you know what he does then?"

Sasuke?

"Knew about it ever since we were kids"

Naruto?

"Does she have a mark?"

A mark?

"S-"

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock_

"How is she?"

"A few broken ribs, left arm broken, a sprain of her right leg and a bunch of other crap I can't remember"

Could've been worse I guess…

"Wh-a-a-at h-h-h-hap-p-en-ed t-t-to h-h-er?"

"Sakura-chan…uhm…."

"N-Na-Naru-" I attempted to say

"Sakura-chan!! You're alive!!"

And before I could even open my eyes to see what was going on…

"I…can't…breeeeeaaath..!!"

…Narutos vice like grip encircled my neck, causing my air supply to be cut short.

"Naruto! Get off her!! She's already in a lot much pain without you hugging her to death!" I heard Tenten say as Narutos grip slowly loosened.

"Woops! Sorry about that Sakura-chan…I'm just so happy to see you alive! When Teme called me and told me what happened, I thought I was going to lose my best friend in th-"

When…_Teme_…Sasuke knows!?

Shit!

"Speaking of which…what exactly DID happen?" Ino asked, cutting Naruto off.

The whole room fell in an awkward silence.

I attempted to sit up straight, only to have a huge shot of pain on my stomach.

"Sakura-chan! You shouldn't move much!" Naruto scolded as he laid me back down on my bed

"S-s-sorry…"

I feel like shit.

**Really? Cause I feel like a warm spring day!**

Go to hell

"Damn, Sakura…what the hell happened to you?" Tenten asked, hovering over me

Okay, think. What could've happened to me that would cover-up all the damages that bastard gave me…

I got ran over by a bus?

**A bus would've killed you**

A car?

**Try again**

A shopping cart?

**You're an idiot**

"She fell down three flights of stairs when we were running away from those deranged girls" I heard a familiar voice say, before I could even think of a coherent and believable explanation.

My eyes looked in front of me to find Sasuke casually leaning on the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed.

I did?

As if he heard me ask the question, Sasukes eyelids flipped open and gave me a stern look, saying, _'Follow my lead and play along' _

"I knew it had something to do with those sluts!" Ino hissed, stomping on her foot on the ground. She walked over to my bedside; I saw her eyes cringe for a moment before she placed on a sympathetic smile "How ya feeling?"She asked

"You scared the life out of Naruto you know…Right after Sasuke called him, Naruto went insane!" Tenten said, before I could even open my mouth.

"Yeah…He was running around and around yelling 'Sakura-chan's going to die!! I'm going to lose my best friend!!'" Ino continued, as she attempted to reenact what Naruto had done not too long ago.

I tried to laugh as a mental image of Naruto losing his sanity played in my mind, but a wave on pain crashed down on me.

Damn. I can't even laugh without causing myself pain.

"This is going to put _Operation: Put the bitch in her place _behind…" Ino said, shaking her head as she looked at everyone else in the room "Since Sakura can barely move on her own…She and Sasuke won't be able to do the normal couple stuff"

A break from hold hands with the Ice cube!? Kami doesn't hate me after all!

"Wait a sec…this may not be as bad as we think…" Tenten said, ten seconds after I started celebrating in my mind.

Aw crap. You have got to be kidding me!

I looked up at Tenten to find her with a very evil looking smirk on her face

**Haha! Looks like Kami does hate you!**

"You see…If Sakura can't move by herself for at least a few weeks…it means that she'll need someone to take CARE of her twenty four-seven right??" Tenten raised her eyebrows towards Ino, hopping she got what she meant.

Little by little, Inos face lightened up as she squealed in delight, causing everyone to cover their ears at the high pitched tone "It'll be soo cute!! Sasuke feeding her! Taking care of her!"

"Protecting her, taking notes for her!" Tenten continued

"This is going to be soo much fun!!" Ino was now jumping up and down like a hyper active five year old.

What. The. Hell.

"What the hell are you two talking about!?" Naruto finally piped in, taking the words right out of my mouth

"Sasuke being Sakuras nurse!" The two said in union

"Duh!"

I don't know if I should be more afraid of them saying the exact same thing at the exact same time…or the fact that The human Ice cube and I will have to spend more time together than we already are.

"HUUHH?? Say that again? Teme's gonna be a what now?" Naruto asked, moving closer to the two.

"Sakuras NURSE!!" Tenten yelled so menacingly that made me want to shudder under the blankets.

And in three…two…one…

"Phhffffttt…BAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!"

And down the floor my blonde friend goes, clutching his stomach, laughing his little ass off.

"Te-te-teme!? In a slutty nurse outfit!? Ahahahaha!! Holy shi- My eyes!! My poor eyes!!"

"What?" Ino asked, looking down at Naruto "What the hell is so funny?"

Alas…When Naruto starts laughing…he STARTS laughing. He's gonna be in that state of mind for awhile.

I heard an annoyed sigh before finally directing my attention back to Ino and Tenten who seem to be in deep conversation. I was about to open my mouth to say something when…

"Ow! Oh for the love of Kami! Damn it Teme!"

"A-ah! N-N-Nar-ruto-kun…A-a-a-re y-y-you alright?" Hinata asked, kneeling down next to Naruto who was now clutching his head in pain.

I looked up at Sasuke who didn't seem to have moved an inch this entire time.

As if Hinata had magical powers, Naruto jumped right back up on his feet, flashed a cocky girn then pointed accusingly at Sasuke "Teme! I swear I'm going to make you pay throwing that book at me!" Naruto threatened.

True to the title I gave him…the Human ice block showed no emotions towards Narutos threat.

"Naruto! Hush up! Ino and I are in the middle of planning!!" Tenten reprimanded as Hinata stood up from the floor with the thrown book in her hands.

"Planning? Planning what?" Naruto asked, getting the book from Hinatas hands and throwing it towards Sasuke who easily dodged it without opening his eyes.

Is that boy for real?

"Sakuras new wardrobe!" Ino and Tenten snapped before my Inner self could utter a word

Wait.

Did they just say wardrobe?

**Ohhh Shopping!! I like!! **

Shut up! This is bad! They'll see the scars if they take me shopping!!

"Ward…robe?" Naruto slowly echoed as if they had just said a big word "…What for?"

"Honestly?" Ino turned to me with an apologetic smile "Please don't take this the wrong way Sak, but you really have…horrible taste in clothes…"

**Hey! You would too if you had to hide these fucking scars!!**

"I-I-it's…fine" I managed to say as my inner self screamed profanities at the top of her lungs

**No, it's not fine! Are you just going to stand there and let her insult you like that!?**

She is technically true…We DO wear five layers of sweaters every single day.

**Ack! I can't believe I'm hearing this from you!!**

Just hush up! Besides…it's not like they can take me shopping anyway! I'm in the freaking hospital with broken ribs, arm and a sprained foot! I doubt they'll be able to take me shopping!

"Great!" Ino said, giving Tenten and high five "And since you can't get out of bed for a couple of days…Tenten and I will just buy and pick your clothes for you!"

Say what?

"I'm assuming that you and Tenten have the same body type…so we'll use her as your…manikin, so to speak, till you heal" I watched Tenten as she stuck a pose, grinning from ear to ear.

My eyes grew wide as realization dawned on me…I'm gonna have to wear clothes…that INO picked out.

Ino the fashion princesses.

Ino the girl who NEVER wears skirts below her knees.

Ino the girl who doesn't own a SINGLE pair of jeans…Ino, the girl who doesn't know what a long sleeved shirt looks like.

Holy shit.

**Then again…Ino might be able to get you to show of those sexy curves of yours…I mean ours! **

"I-I-Ino…I don't think I-I-'m all that comfo-"

"None sense! I won't hear of it! Everyone LOVES my style! Just sit back and relax Sak! I shall take care of everything!"

"Yeah, and besides…Hinata and I are going to be there so we'll make sure that your future wardrobe isn't to…Ino" Tenten said as she gave me a small reassuring smile

"Exactly! They'll be there to make sure…HEY!" Ino sent Tenten death glares while she, in turn, laughed her head off.

"I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding!"

"Yeah, you better be…"

"Anyways, let's get going! The mall closes at 9 and I still have an ass load of assignments due tomorrow" Tenten grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled her out of the room "Let's go Hina! Kami only knows what Ino is going to choose for Sakura…I'm going to need all the help I can get!"

"Wh-w-wha…"

"Tenten!!" Ino angrily yelled, she yanked Shikamaru by the collar and dragged him out of the room "Let's go Shika-kun! I'm going to need that brain of yours to compute the discount prices"

"Troublesome woman…use a calculator…" I heard him mutter before they excited the room. My eyes landed on Neji, who was leaning casually against the wall.

"Ne, Nej-"

Before Naruto could even finish his sentence, Neji pushed himself from the wall, quietly exited the room and closed the door behind him.

Wonder where he's going…

**His girlfriend and little cousin are going to the mall, filled with hot guys…where the hell do you think he's going? **

Oh…

I turned my head to look at Naruto who-to my surprise-seemed to be in a deep conversation with Sasuke. (Considering the very serious expression on his face)

Shit. This is bad…If Ice block over there found out about my father then I'll be all over the news!

People will start staring at me!

**Not like they aren't staring at you already**

Those media freaks will follow me everywhere!

**You have Sasu-kun to save you!**

I hope you die

Once they finally realized I was watching them…

"SAKURA-CHAAANNN!!"

…Naruto completely lost his 'cool' façade.

I immediately cringed at the sound of his _I'm-going-to-act-like-a-pain-in-the-ass-older-brother-starting-right-now-tone_

**How long do you think his sermon's going to last today?**

A couple of days? Give or take a few hours…

"Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" Naruto yelled, as he gave me a slight shake by the shoulders (Pain ran through my whole body) "Do you even know how long you were passed out on this sorry excuse of a bed!?"

"Narut-"

"Five days! You were out cold for five fucking days!!"

Five days? Damn…I thought it was only a couple of hours…

"Nar-"

"And don't even get me started on that pain in the ass! I've already told you thousands of times to report him to the Kami damned police but noooo; you still went on living with that freak!!"

"I'm sorry…" I blurted out

"And anoth--eh?"

**Well, the shut him up**

I felt Naruto let go of my shoulders and take a few steps back. I looked away from them and faced the door.

"I didn't--I didn't mean to make you worry so much" I felt my eyes fill up with tears. "I was just scared…that…that…" I let the tears roll down my face, unable to continue speaking.

"Sakura-chan-"

"Crying won't do you any good"

Holy shit, this guy won't give me a break!

"Don't I have the right to wallow in self pity for awhile Uchiha-san?!" I snapped

What the hell does he know about me!?

What right does he have to talk to speak to me that way!?

"You do. But it'll have to wait until AFTER I get my answers" He replied with a straight look

Answers?

I moved my sprained hand to wipe away the tears on my face and turned to look at them (Or more specifically HIM) with a glare

"I have the right to remain silent." I spat at his arrogant face

"And I have to right to know." He countered

I stared right back at him, hopping that my eyes didn't show any signs of weakness. Silence filled the room, as neither of us made a move to break it.

"Alright, so how's our patient today?"

At the sound of an unfamiliar voice, I turned my head to its direction and saw a woman who seemed to be deeply engrossed on the papers attached on her clipboard; she had long blond hair which was placed in two pigtails and…and…

**That woman has HUGE boobs!!**

Are they…real?

**I bet you she stuffs them with tissue rolls!**

Moron! She's not in Junior high!

**Fine! She stuffs them with BOXES of tissue!**

Idiot

Our argument was cut short when she spoke once again "Her condition seems stable…she should be awake by now"

I am awake

**She's good…**

She didn't seem to realize that I was, though, awake I mean…since she kept on flipping back and forth on the papers that (If I'm guessing correctly) contain my health statistics.

She stopped at the foot of the bed then peered up from her clipboard.

"Oh! You are awake!" She said in a surprised manner. She placed the clipboard down on the bed and walked towards me, taking a small flashlight out of her coat pocket

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked as she flashed the light in my eyes "Do you know where you are?" I flinched away from the brightness and attempted to speak "S-Sakura…Hospital" and immediately, the light went away.

"Well…you don't seem to be suffering from any concussions, your vision seems normal, your heartbeat is stable, you have no internal bleeding… Say 'Ah' "

"Ahh-ck!!"

I felt like vomiting when she shoved the over sized popsicle down my throat. She then pointed the small flashlight in my mouth and pressed the popsicle down on my tongue.

Oh dear Kami I am going to puke…any second now you people will see whatever it was you've been feeding me these past few days.

"Okay! Everything looks alright!" she said brightly as she removed the popsicle from my mouth and stood up straight. She took the clipboard and began writing at the speed of light.

"Does that mean Sakura-chan can leave?" I heard Naruto ask with a bit of hope in his voice.

The woman lowered the clipboard and stopped writing, she stared blankly into space for a few seconds before a small smile formed on her lips "Hmm…We just need to run her through a few mandatory tests, but afterwards she can go home!"

She turned her head to look at me with a serious face "Now…I'm going to need the phone number of your father so that he can come and pick you up-He must be worried sick about you! Not hearing from his only daughter in over five days" She shook her head and 'tsked' a few times

From behind her, I saw Naruto make a sick face the moment she mentioned my father

"We tried to phone him using the number we found in your record the last time you were in here-after that horrid incident with that drug addict-but it seems like it's no longer in use…Can you give us his new number?" She held her pen right above a piece of paper, ready to start writing.

I couldn't help but twitch when she mentioned the _fake _drug addict scenario my dad had made up a few months ago.

How the hell did she know about that anyway? Was she the same doctor who treated me before?

"A-actually…My father is…out of town at the moment" I quickly said after I told her the first eleven digits that popped into my head to serve as my dad's so-called cell number.

"When will he back?"

"Uh…A couple of months I think? He didn't really say…"

"Oh…" She said as she gave off a heavy sigh "Well…I guess we can't release you then…"

"What!? Why not!?" Naruto and I said in union

The woman was slightly taken aback by both our tones but regained her composure after awhile "Since you won't be able to move by yourself for AT LEAST half and month, you'll need someone to give you the right medication at the right time, feed you, help you walk around…basically watch over you" She closed her eyes and shook her head "And since you don't have a parent OR guardian with yo-"

"She'll be staying with me"

Why the hell hasn't he died yet!?

All heads turned to the human ice block

"And you are?" the woman asked

Sasuke looked up at the woman "Her boyfriend"

The woman looked raised her eyebrows and looked at Sasuke then at me, then back at Sasuke "I see. But regardless, without a person over the age of twenty-"

"My parents and brother will be there" he said with a slight glare. The woman didn't seem to have noticed this since her face didn't falter

She pondered on it for a moment before giving a defeated sigh "Well I gu-"

Oh no!

I have got to stop this!! I can't stay under the same roof with this guy for a month and a half!! I'll kill myself!

"A-a-are you sure about this Uchi-Sasuke?" He gave me a warning look, but I merely ignored it "I mean…I could j-just s-stay with Naruto…" I shot Naruto with a hopeful look "Um…Actually Sakura-chan…I'll be alone in the house for awhile…Pervert just called, he told me that he'll be gone a couple of months longer so…" He gave me a sheepish grin

'Would it kill you to lie!?' was what I wanted to say, but instead, I threw him the meanest glare I could muster.

"I-I-I'm sorry…but, do you not want to stay with your boyfriend until your fathers return?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Actual-" The ice cube cut me off before I could even start speaking

"Of course she does" I heard him say, looking past the doctor and starting right at me "She's just shy. Aren't you." I could tell from his tone that it was a demand, not a question.

The intensity in his eyes scared the crap out of me so I gave a small nod in reply.

"Alright then! Now, I have a few important matters to attend to, and I'll be back in a bit to check up on you" she gave me a small smile and a nod at both Naruto and Sasuke. I attempted to sit up once again, only to be scolded by both her and Naruto.

"You shouldn't push yourself to hard! You just woke up from your coma, so it's mandatory that you stay in bed for a few more days." She reprimanded, pushing me back down. "If you want, we can get you a few more pillows to elevate you head so you can talk to your boyfriend better…" She whispered with a wink as she threw a suggestive glance at Sasuke

I felt my face grow warm from embarrassment, hoping that no one else heard the last part. She gave Naruto and Sasuke a curt nod before heading towards the door. "If you need anything, just tell me and I'll rush right over!"

"Uh…Thanks….um…" I stopped short, remembering that I had no idea what her name was.

"Tsunade" She said, not seeming to be phased by the fact that I didn't even know her name.

The moment she left the room, Naruto turned to me, arms crossed with a very pissed look on his face "So…_Drug addict _incident huh?" he said, raising her eyebrows.

I gave a nervous laugh and glanced at the cast on my left arm-Luckily, the cast was big enough to hide the scar of the cut.

"Drug addict my ass! That bastard sent you to the hospital before didn't he!?-"

Three quick knocks cut Narutos scolding short.

Looks like Kami decided to give me a break!

Tsunades head popped out from the door way not long after "Before I forget…" She said, looking at Sasuke "What's your name? I'm going to need it for the release forms."

"Uchiha Sasuke" He replied in his monotone voice

I saw Tsunades eyes grow big when she heard the name

Please don't tell me she's a fangirl…

**Don't you think she would've jumped Sasuke the moment she saw him, if she was?**

Good point.

She pushed the door wider and re-entered the room "Uchiha…As in Uchiha Fugaku?"

Sasuke gave a small shrug as if to say '_know any other famous person with the name Uchiha?'_

"Interesting…Well, I guess I don't have to be worried anymore!"

"Eh?" Naruto said in a confused tone

"Truth be told, I wasn't all that happy about Sakura staying under the same roof as her boyfriend for a long time-you know, hormones and all-but since they'll be staying under the watchful eye of the Uchiha manor…I can rest assured that nothing illegal will happen"

This woman…is insane.

She asked Sasuke a few more questions and the left. Once the door closed behind her Naruto resumed yelling at me…

-

-

-

Who knew Naruto had so much air in him?

-

-

-

Yes! Yes! Yes! I know I was wrong already! Do you have to repeat it in every single sentence?

-

-

-

I wonder if it's possible to die due to being continuously yelled at

-

-

-

I wonder who thought of a purple dinosaur.

-

-

-

One potato, two potatoes…

-

-

-

…Seven little eight little nine little Indians…

-

-

-

Mary had a little lamb…little lamb…whose fleas were white as snow

-

-

-

I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts there they are standing in a row!

-

-

-

"Do you understand what I'm saying Sakura-chan?"

"Big ones, small ones…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Some as big as your head…"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Huh?"

Oh shit! Was I just singing the coconut song out loud?

I watched Naruto as he ran a hand down his face and gave an exasperated sigh

"Have you been listening to ANYTHING I've said?"

Uh…No…

"Of course I have!"

**Lair!**

Let's see…He said something about my father being a bastard, him being right that I should've moved out a long time ago and then…Shit. What was after that!?

"Okay then…So what do you say?"

Say about what?

I looked at Naruto to try and search for whatever it was he was asking me and failed miserably.

Okay…Calm down…Just say nice things and smile!

"I think…that…it's a…great idea…?"

"Really?"

Naruto face seemed unsure of my answer

What the hell am I agreeing to anyway?

"Y-y-yeah! O-of course!" I said in the cheeriest voice I could muster

Narutos face lit up and he jumped for joy

"Yes! Thank you so much Sakura-chan!!" He said, bending down to give me a light hug. "I knew you'd understand!"

Understand what? What the hell is he talking about?

I gave off a nervous laugh and nodded "S-sur-re…No problem!"

He beamed down at me "Great! So I'll go and meet up with Hinata and the others at the mall, and Teme will stay here with you till your tests and release forms are done!"

What?

Naruto lifted a bag from the floor and pulled out a few books "I brought your books and stuff so you can do the assignments you missed while waiting for Tsunade to come back! Teme can fill you in on what you've missed!"

Panic filled me when Naruto was two steps away from the door.

I can't be alone with the Human ice block!!

He'll kill me!

"W-w-wai-"

'_SLAM!'_

And before I knew it…Naruto was gone.

"Shit."

"You weren't listening to him, were you?" I heard him say, his voice as cocky as ever

"Shut up"

I lay my head on the-not so comfortable- pillow and sighed

What the hell did I agree to!?

* * *

**Angel: Please don't kill me for not updating right away! I had a lot to do over the summer, what with baking and piano lessons, out of town trips with my friends and family and a bunch of other side outings…I couldn't find the time to write continuously! **

**But hey! At least I made it before my three month deadline expired! Be happy for that! Hahaha! Anyways…I was planning to end this chapter once she was at Sasukes house but figured that it would take too long to type out, and since you all have been waiting for a long time…I decided to end it here! So…yeah! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Remember to send me a wonderful review!!**

**BTW, since I forget to give you a preview in the last chapter I made this preview for the next chapter extra long! **

* * *

_'Haruno?'_

_I didn't answer...I couldn't answer_

_'Haruno! Are you alright?!'_

_The heavy raindrops pelted on the manors roof harder than before. I could hear the thunder boom loudly from the outside, despite the thick walls_

_'What the hell are you doing under there!?'_

_I felt a warm hand grab my arm but I refused to move from my spot under the dinner table, clutching my head tighter in between my knees._

_I felt my teeth begin to chatter_

_'Are you...are you...afraid Haruno?'_

_I could practically hear the smugness in his voice_

_Damn you Uchiha._


End file.
